A Clean Start
by CaitCait12
Summary: Kaylee has got her acting career and her life back together now. She's living a great life in LA with Nate and great friends. Is there something between them? The chance to find out may be ruined when her ex, Mihael, shows up unexpectedly. Takes place after the Kira case was solved, the only thing that's changed is that Mello and Matt are still alive… Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys this is just a little fanfic I decide to write while on my emotional hangover from reading and watching Death Note. Hope you like it! Please read and review… ~CaitCait12**

"Flight 284 to Los Angeles. Last call for boarding." The speaker blared. I pushed by people while saying "Sorry, pardon me. I'm going to miss my flight." Then eventually "Get out of the way!" I made it to the check in desk and showed the girl my passport. I then shoved it in my pocket and ran into the plane. I searched the aisles… row 18… row 19… Here it is row 20, seat C. I shove my backpack into the overhead compartment and sit down. The middle seat is empty but in the window seat is a strange man. Well not strange as in creepy, more like different. He was hunched over in his seat with his legs pulled up to his chest. It really didn't look like a comfortable position. I sit down and try not to stare.

"You can't sit like that on a plane, you know." I say. He turns and looks at me. He looks about my age, about 20. He has long white hair that falls over his eyes.  
"I." He pauses looking for words, "I just like to sit this this way."  
"Well it'll be hard to put a seatbelt on like that." I laugh. He doesn't laugh.  
"Ok, I guess I can sit another way." He awkwardly shifts into a normal sitting position.

"This is your captain speaking. We are about to take off." The seatbelt sign flashes on just as the plane starts to move. I look over and see the man's body go stiff. He takes off his seatbelt suddenly and shifts from his seat to the one beside me.  
"What are you doing?" I hiss. "Get your seatbelt back on!" I grab his seatbelt and click it together.  
"S-sorry. I- it's just I- I'm not very good with planes." He half whispers and half speaks.

"Oh, you're afraid of planes. That's ok. It's really not that bad once you get up in the air." I reason. He nods but when the plane begins liftoff he grabs my arm. "Uh…" I start to say something to him but instead I just relax and smile at him.

Once we're up in the air he removes his arm and looks away from me.  
"I guess I should go back to my seat now." He mumbles.  
"No. It's fine, you can stay here if you want." I smile.  
"Thanks."  
"So I never got your name? I'm Kaylee." He looks oddly dumfounded, "I'm asking your name."  
"Oh. Nea-." He corrects himself, "Nate."

"So Nate, what brings you to Los Angeles?"  
"Nothing in particular. A clean start mostly." I don't bother asking him why he needs a clean start. We sit there in silence for a few minutes until he says, "Can I ask you why you are going to Los Angeles?"  
"Yes. Please do."  
"Uh, why are you going to Los Angeles?"  
"Well. I'm actually going to try and get a job as an actress."  
"An actress? Like in a movie?"  
"Ya! Well I'm going to audition for a T.V show. Do you think I'd make a good badass biker chick?" I say with a laugh.  
"Badass?" He tilts his head to the side in confusion.  
"It's an expression. "  
"Oh." He pauses and thinks about it.  
"You're different." I say with a smile. He looks over at me, and the edge of his mouth curves up just a bit. He looks away almost as soon as he looks at me. I slide down into my seat and decide to get a little shuteye before we land in Los Angeles.

I wake up a few hours later and find Nate is asleep. I prop myself up shift my weight, making sure I don't wake him. He's somehow made it back into the strange crouch position he was in when I first boarded the plane.  
"This is your captain speaking; we are about to land in Los Angeles. Please return your seats to an upright position and put all your tray tables down."

"Wake up." I nudge Nate on the shoulder and he opens an eye to look at me, "We're landing." He bolts into an upright sitting position and stares around the plane with scared eyes. We start to descend and this time I hold out my hand for him. He looks at me quizzically before taking my hand and squeezing it tight.

When we get off the plane Nate follows me, it's obvious he has no idea what he's doing. We get to the baggage claim and he shuffles in front of me. He takes a bag, which I assume is his off the rack and then grabs another and carries them over to me.  
"Is this yours?" He asks, shoving the bag at me.

"Ya it is!" I say surprised, "How'd you know?"  
"Well it looked like something you'd buy."  
"I've only known you for a few hours and you can already tell what I'd buy!"  
"Is that a rhetorical question?"  
"Yes. It is." I laugh.  
"Well it's also the same company as your backpack." He says shyly.

"Ya. They make quality stuff." Another awkward pause stretches between us until I said, "Well, I hope to see around."  
He looked at me for a few seconds before saying, "Yes, I'd like to see you again too."  
"Well I should go now. It was nice meeting you but you know the hassles of moving in to a new place."  
"I don't really know of those hassles."  
"Well I guess there's a first for everything. I wish you the best in whatever you plan on doing." I smile and he waves as I hop into a taxi.

I arrive at my apartment building some time later. I like the building. From my room I can see the beach but not quite on the beach. Looks like a nice 15 minute walk. I look around the apartment. It's nice and spacious. The living room is open with a small patio and black leather couches. I drag my bags into the biggest room and flop down on the bed. I lay there for a while before getting up and putting my clothes into drawers. I pull out my laptop and roll over onto my stomach. I check my email and print out the audition script. I scan the email and make a reminder on my calendar; audition May 16th 2:00pm. Well I've got a week. I pull up the Internet but my fingers hover over the keys but then I decide against putting an ad online. I need a roommate but I don't want to end up with some creep as a roommate. I'm sure I can find someone like me who moved to L.A and needs somewhere to stay. My thoughts drift back to Nate. I wonder where he's staying. I really do hope I see him again. I should've asked for his number. I don't know why but I can't stop thinking of him for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please, please, please read and review :) Love to hear what you think! ~CaitCait12**

I wake up the next morning and go take a shower. I eat an apple while flicking through channels on the T.V. I toss the core in the garbage and pull on some yoga shorts and a tank top. I look in the mirror and run a brush though my wavy brown hair. I don't bother with makeup. I'm going for a jog, who do I need to impress? No one.

I've been running along the beach for a while when I decide to head more into town. I jog along the roads and wait at stoplights. My stomach starts to growl so I slow down and slip into a random coffee shop; "Boost Café". I walk up to the counter and look at the menu written on a chalkboard. Along with coffee there is many choices of smoothies. I order a mixed berry smoothie and look for a place to sit. In the back corner at a small booth I see a single hunched over figure. Could it really be? Of course it is! Nobody else has white floppy hair like that. I bound over to the table and say, "Hey is this seat taken?" Nate looks up and his eyes glow when he sees my face.

"Well I'm sitting here." He says with a look of confusion.  
"Not that seat!" I say gesturing to him, "The one across from you."  
"Oh, ya sure. That one is empty." He blushes and pushes two empty coffee cups and a newspaper Sudoku out of the way. All the puzzles are filled out in pen with no mistakes or numbers scratched out.  
"You really seem to like those puzzles." He nods. "And coffee." I add.  
"I don't sleep that much so coffee is very important to me."  
"Coffee is good for that kind of thing."  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure." I smile and he smiles back.  
"Well I was just going to ask if you got settled in nice? Because you were saying it was a hassle."  
"It was good. My building is only like 5 minutes from here. Now I just have to find a roommate. I can't pay the rent all alone and it's a two room apartment."  
"That's understandable." He looks like he's going to say something but then stops.

"Where are you staying?"  
"Well, I'm not really staying anywhere." He mumbles.  
"You don't have a place to stay?" He shakes his head. "Well I have room if you want to stay at my place for a while."  
"Really?" He asks with the expression a child would have when buying a new toy.  
"Ya. It's not really a big deal." I finish my drink and toss it in a garbage can and stand up. Nate gets up and I say, "Let's go!"  
"Ok, sure." He says hesitantly.

"So this is it!" I say as I swing the door open and walk into the apartment.  
He smiles a little, more like a twitch of his lips, "Thanks so much for letting me stay here."  
"It's cool, just for a bit until you find somewhere to stay and I find a roommate."  
"Just for a bit." He mumbles as he stares at his feet.  
I pretend I didn't hear him and say, "Follow me I'll show you where you can stay." He follows me to the other bedroom and stands by my side in the doorway. "Go on, it's your room." I smile.

"Ok." He shuffles inside and looks around the room. It's pretty plain, just a bed with blue sheets, a wooden dresser and some end tables. He walks around, taking everything in before turning around and saying, "I'm so thankful that you'll let me stay here.

"It's cool. Really, I like you." I smile and his face flushes a bright red and he turns around. "I'll let you settle in now."

Nate has been in his room for a few hours now so I go and knock on the door. He opens it and I say, "I'm ordering Chinese, what do you want?"  
He shrugs, "Whatever you're getting."  
"Simple enough." I turn around and flip through the yellow pages. Without turning around I say, "You know you don't have to stay in your room like 24/7? I do like some company. It gets lonely without you."  
"Well I can visit with you. If you want?" He adds.  
"You make it sound so formal." I laugh, "And yes I'd like that." I hear his feet shuffle out and over into the living room. I pick up the phone and order. Then I go and sit on the sofa across from Nate. "We've got 15 minutes till the food comes. What do you want to do?" He shrugs. "How bout board games?" His face lights up and he nods. "I have Clue, Risk or Monopoly."  
"Could we play Clue?" He asks shyly.  
"Sure." I say as I grab it from the shelves under the T.V. The apartment came with them. I set the game up on the coffee table. We pick our players and I roll first.  
"Is it Professor Plum in the bathroom with the knife?" He passes me a card and I scribble down what it was. "You look uncomfortable. Just sit the way you usually do!" I laugh. He looks relieved as he shifts into his half crouch position with his knees pulled up to his chest.  
"Is it Scarlet in the kitchen with the candle stick?" He says with a lift of his eyebrow.  
"I don't know is it?" I slyly say as I pass the card over to him. He writes something down and passes the card back. This continues for a few minutes.

He rolls and lands on the square that makes you guess, "It was Mrs. White in the observatory with the trophy." He says with certainty. I pull out the cards and it is!  
He smiles triumphantly and I say, "How could you get it that fast? We've only been playing for like three minutes!"  
He shrugs, "It's an easy game."  
"How can you just shrug that off? That was amazing!"  
"It's no big deal. It's just a board game."  
"One that you're amazing at! Remind me never to play that again with you." I joke.  
"Why not?" He looks upset.  
"Awe Nate, I don't mean it like that. It's an expression!" I smiled and tried not to laugh at him.  
"What does it mean?" He asks.  
"It just means that you're too good at it and I'll always loose. So I don't want to play because I'll loose." He has a blank expression on his face so I say, "It doesn't really matter anyway." I sigh.  
"So you will play with me again sometime?"  
"Yes, yes I will!" I laugh. The doorbell rang and I stand up and answer it. I swipe my card and take the bag. I put the food on the coffee table. I open up the bag and take out the food and spread it over the table. "Dig in!" I say to Nate as I grab a spring roll and take a big bite.

After we'd finished eating I cleaned up the table and now Nate is sitting in the same chair reading a book on psychology. I jump onto the couch and say, "There's one thing left to do before we are officially finished eating Chinese."

Nate looks up, "And what's that?"  
"Fortune cookies!" I pass him one and he puts down his book to pick it up. "I'll go first." I open the cookie and pop it in my mouth, "It says," I read aloud, "_The one who greatly admires you may be right before you're eyes_. Interesting."  
"I guess it's my turn now."  
"Yup!"  
He breaks the cookie open and reads aloud, "_Love takes practice._" We both pause and think about it for a little while.  
"I like that one." I say with a smile.  
"Me too." Our eyes meet for a second before he turns away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Please review, I love to hear your thoughts! I put up a poll, I wanted to add some more characters from Death Note (Or not) into this story. I wanted to let you, the readers choose. So go check it out. The new characters won't be in for at least a few chapters though….  
~CaitCait12**

I'm sitting in my room looking in the mirror. I pull my hair into a bun and look at myself; I'm wearing a huge T-shirt with the polar bears from Coca-Cola on it and just my underwear. The shirt is just long enough to cover my butt; It's just pajamas, Why does it matter? I flop down into my bed and turn off the lights. I stare wide eyed at the ceiling; thinking of Nate, the way he played Clue, the way he sits, the way he talks, all of it is so different. Where exactly did he come from? My phone buzzing interrupts my thoughts. I pick it up and say, "Hello?"  
"Hey!" Says a perky voice. "It's Ashley!"  
"Ashley!" I smile, "How've you been?"  
"How've I been? That's not important, you're here in L.A! Why didn't you tell me!"  
"I've been busy, you know moving in. I've only been in L.A for a day."  
"Fine. That seems like a good enough excuse. I haven't seen you in like forever, we need to hang out."  
"Ya, sounds like fun. When should we meet?"  
"You free tomorrow?"  
"Ya, I guess so."  
"Cool. Meet me at Mystro Bar and Dance Club. It'll be great!" I could hear a little something in her voice but I wasn't sure what.  
"Ya I guess so." I say hesitantly, "What time?"  
"Oh I can be such a blond sometimes! Forgetting the time, you were always the smarter one! Let's say around eight O'clock at night. The nightlife is amazing!"  
"Ok well I'll see you there, I have to go now."  
"Ok, see ya!" She hangs up the phone. What have I done?

The next morning I wake up to a faint knock on my door. I roll out of bed and open the door half way. Light comes spilling into my room and I see Nate standing outside. He stares at me his face reddening and I can't tell why. Then I look down and realize that I'm still only in the big T-Shirt I wore to bed. I quickly close the door so that only my head pokes out into the hallway.  
"Nate what's wrong?" I ask.  
He blushes and apologizes, "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to make some c-coffee but I couldn't figure out how to use the coffee maker."  
"Ok I'll help you just give me a second to…" I hesitate then smile, "Put some pants on." He blushes and tries to smiles before turning and leaving. I put on some spandex athletic shorts and then walk out into the kitchen.

Nate stands by the coffee maker tapping his foot anxiously.  
"I'm here! I'm here! You'll get your coffee now!" I laugh as I bound across the floor and over to him. He looks at me with wide eyes, he is still blushing but it's less noticeable now. I ignore it, "So I'll make us some coffee. Nine AM coffee sounds great right now!"  
"Well I'd like it if you could show me how to use it myself. So I could make it myself and not have to wake you up." He says shyly.  
"Sure then you could make me coffee so I'll wake up!" I joke.  
"Sure. If you'd like that?"  
"I'd love it!" I laugh and reach up and rustle his hair. I never actually noticed how tall he is. I would guess he's just over six feet but he slouches so his height is less noticeable. He shakes his head and pushes his hair back out of his face before bending down to look at the coffee maker.  
"So how does it work? I really don't like not knowing how things work."  
"It's actually pretty easy." I smile, "All you have to do is put the filter in the top with some beans, add some water and press this red button right here." I say while doing all the appropriate steps.  
"Thanks." He says while watching the coffee maker quite intently. I walk over and throw my body across the sofa. Nate still watches the coffee maker.  
"It'll take some time before it's ready. You don't need to stand there the whole time. I say.  
"Right." He smiles and walks over to the chair. He looks at me for a long time before saying, "What's bothering you?"  
"Nothing." I say instinctively.  
"Well you're definably thinking hard about something."  
"No I'm not." I say a little too defensively.  
He backs away from the conversation, "Ok, I'm sorry."  
"No, there's no need to be sorry, you're right. There is something on my mind. It's just…" I hesitate. He stares at me expectantly. "Well my old friend called last night. She wants to take me to a bar and dance club tonight. I said yes. I'm feeling really unsure about it now." He stares at me silently. "See, we used to be friends. Back in high school, but she left to become a lingerie model. We haven't really talked that much but I know she's changed a lot. It's just… Now she's not the girl I used to have sleepovers with or skip class with so we could buy candy. I just don't know that I'm up to it."  
He's silent for a bit then he says, "Then don't go out."  
"I can't just back out now." I say.  
"Well then the next best thing is to face you fears. She is your friend so how bad can it be?"  
"You know what, you're probably right." He smiles triumphantly. "You don't like being wrong do you?"  
"Or loosing." The beeper from the coffee machine goes off.  
"I'll get it!" I say jumping up to pour the coffee. I pour two cups and give one to Nate. I put my feet on the coffee table and he sits in his strange crouch position. I'm so glad we don't try to impress each other. I'm perfectly happy sitting here with no make up, my hair in a bun and pyjamas.

It's now six o'clock; I've just gotten out of the shower and am now getting ready to go out. I've picked out a tight strapless dress that comes down just between my knees and my butt. I blow dry my hair and straighten it. I put on mascara, eyeliner and lipstick. I pull on some black heels and walk out into the living room. Nate looks at me over his book with a surprised and quizzical look.  
"I guess I'm ready?" I say.  
"I guess so." He looks at me from head to toe. "I never understood why girls dress up so much."  
"We just do."  
"Whatever makes you feel confidant."  
"Did you just use sarcasm on me?"  
He lifts an eyebrow, "Maybe." I scowl and push him backward as I walk toward the door. He catches himself and looks at me over the back of the chair.  
"I don't know when I'll be back, so goodnight." I smile before leaving.

The taxi arrives outside the club at quarter to eight. I get out pay the driver and see a silver convertible with the license plate: "BAD BITCH". And standing next to it is a girl waving at me. It's obviously Ashley. She gives me a big hug and says, "Are you ready to have some fun? Cause this place is booming tonight!" She has changed a lot. She no longer is the flat chested, athletic cheerleader from high school. She got breast implants and a skimpy dress to show them off too. Her hair is halfway down her back and has a pink streak across her bangs. She's a bit taller than me and looks like all around bad news. "Ready or not here we come!" She says as she hauls me into the club.

We sit on stools at the bar and over the music Ashley asks me, "So, what made you come to L.A?"  
"Well I wanted to peruse my dream of being in films, as an actress. I also got a degree in film." I answer.  
"Always the smarter one. I didn't bother going to school." She laughs.  
"Speaking of which, how is the modelling going?"  
"Good. I really like it. I really like my life here. It's pretty carefree and I've met many awesome people. Like my boyfriend, you should meet him."  
"Ya that sounds nice."  
"Enough with the small chat!" She says suddenly, "Let's party!" She orders two margaritas and hands one to me. She slurps down the other and I sip mine.

A few drink later, or maybe not a few, I can't tell but now I'm on the dance floor with Ashley. She is dancing very closely to a pack of guys, their bodies rubbing against each other. Ashley starts making out with a guy wearing way too many chains and I say, "Ashley stop you have a boyfriend!"  
"It's fine, he wont care!" She says as another guy walks over and offers us another drink. Ashley takes her and chugs it with many cheers from the surrounding crowd.  
"Come on, drink yours!" She says to me.  
"No, I think I've had enough drinks tonight." I say.  
"Don't be such a loser! Just drink it."  
"Come on! I bought it the least you could do is drink it!" The guy says.  
"Ya Kaylee don't be rude." Ashley pouts.  
"Just drink it."  
"Come on!"  
"It's not that bad!" Voices overwhelm me and I tip the drink back. It all goes downhill from there…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The poll is still up! GO VOTE NOW! You could choose where this story goes! Please review. I hope you like it… it's a bit short but anyways… enjoy! ~CaitCait12**

I wake up with a pounding headache. I sit up and grab my head. What time is it? I look at the clock; it's 12:45 in the afternoon. I look and see my phone, a container of painkillers and a water bottle on my end table. I sit up and lean my back against the headrest. I look down and find I'm still wearing the dress from yesterday. It's crumpled and my hair is knotted and tangled. What happened? I pull up my dress and flick on the light only to be greeted by another pain in my head. My eyes adjust and then I'm ok again. I hear the door open and Nate walks in. He's holding a bowl and says, "I have some soup if you're hungry?"  
My stomach growls and I say, "Thanks." And take the soup. He sits on the edge of my bed and looks at me.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"Ya I am now. What happened?"  
"Last night you got home at about two in the morning. You were very intoxicated and so was your friend. I'm surprised you made it home considering she was driving. Don't worry I called a cab for her." He stays silent. I'm shocked at his kindness.  
"Wow Nate thanks, a lot." I say.  
"It's ok. You're much better at being intoxicated than your friend."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you passed out on the couch almost immediately so I just brought you to your room but she was trying to kiss me and she kept saying she'd have intercourse with me as long as I wore a condom so she wouldn't catch an STI." He blushes and stands up and looks away.  
"Nate I'm so sorry." I say. He must have been scarred. "Are you ok?"  
"Yes I think so anyway." He mutters. He turns toward the door and says; "You know I'd never have intercourse with her." He has a concerned look in his eyes.  
"I know." I say and he nods before leaving the room.

I wake up several hours later and take some of the painkillers. I check the clock; it's three in the afternoon. I take off my dress, put on a sports bra, my giant t-shirt and some sweat pants. I tie my hair back in a messy ponytail and gather the soup dish and the water bottle before leaving the room. I put the dishes on the counter and grab an apple. I turn into the living room and find Nate curled up reading his book. I sit on the couch and start eating the apple. My eyes flick up to Nate but he ignores me and keeps reading. The tension in the room is thick and I can't stand it.  
"I'm sorry!" I say suddenly. He looks at me over his book and raises an eyebrow, "I'm sorry you got caught up in all this, I'm sorry about last night, I'm sorry about Ashley and I'm sorry that I can't take care of myself!" There is a silence that stretches between us as we look at each other.  
"There's no need to be sorry." He says simply.  
"Yes there is. I shouldn't lose it like that. You shouldn't have to babysit me, I should be able to take care of myself."  
"One can't care for themselves all the time."  
"Nate, look at me." He raises his head, "I'm so sorry and it won't happen again."  
"Ok."  
"I don't know why that happened. I never should've acted like that."  
"Then why did you?"  
"I don't know, we were at the bar and we were drinking. I don't usually drink but something about being with Ashley. I guess I just wanted her to like me."  
"I can't believe you two were friends." He says under his breath.  
"She wasn't always like that."  
"People change; I've seen it, both good and bad. Sometimes the people you want to impress lead you astray. You're not them so you can't follow their path."  
"You're right. Ashley's different now, for better or for worse. She'll never be the girl I knew. I can't just stop hanging out with her though."  
"Well just be careful then." He says slowly.  
"Thanks a lot and could you not tell anyone about this."  
"Sure."  
"The after party look is not good for me." I smile. "I look horrible so I'm going to go clean up before dinner."  
"I don't think you look that bad." He says shyly. He turns away from me and doesn't make eye contact after that.

After my shower I put on some yoga pants and a t-shirt. I let my hair fall down wet around my face. I walk out into the kitchen and this time I don't see Nate. I go ahead and make a simple stir-fry. I knock on Nate's door and I hear him shuffle and put something away before opening the door.  
"Yes." He says.  
"I made dinner, do you want some?"  
"Sure." He walks out to the kitchen and then we sit down with our food in the living room. We eat silently. Nate only answers me with one word. An awkward silence stretches between us. I was getting somewhere with him now he won't talk to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them :) The poll is still up. I will be closing it on friday so go vote! ~CaitCait12**

After a long and awkward dinner I say, "Hey Nate, what's up?"  
He blinks a few times and says, "Excuse me?"  
"I'm just wondering, is there something wrong? You've been awfully quiet tonight."  
"I'm always quiet."  
I crack a smile, "Not like that. If you don't want to tell me though it's ok."  
"Nothing in particular is wrong, I just needed some time… to myself."  
"That's fine." He stares down at the floor as I get up. "I think we should play a board game. I'm not tired at all." I smile.  
"Sure. The only reason you aren't tired is because is because you slept all day."  
"Well if you're tired then we don't have to play."  
"I'm not tired, I drank two cups of coffee today. I should be ok."  
"Well it's a good thing you know how to use the coffee maker." I smile, "We're going to try 'Risk' tonight because I can't beat you in 'Clue'."  
"Sure."  
After reading over the rules I say, "I'm blue!" I grab the blue pieces.  
"I'll be red." He takes his pieces and we set up the board accordingly.  
"So I'm going to attack Russia." I say. We roll the dice and I win. "Yay! I got Russia!"  
"It's fine, I didn't need Russia anyway." He smirks. He moves his men into Egypt. We roll the dice and he gets kicked out. He frowns and I laugh. "This game is mostly luck, you know that right?"  
"What are you trying to say?" I laugh.  
"Nothing, I'm just saying." For the first time a real smile appears on his face. It's not much but it's real. I smile at him and he smiles back, and it's the best feeling I've had since moving to L.A.

Two hours later Nate twirls a strand of hair around his finger. I chew the inside of my cheek. He only needs one more country to win.  
"I'm sorry, but maybe I'll have to take Russia back." He says with a glint in his eye. We roll and he gets it and moves his player in, winning the game.  
"No!" I squeal and roll back onto the couch, "I'll never win!" He shrugs. I get up and put the game away. "It's late, I'll see you in the morning." I smile and rustle his hair. I love his hair; he hates it when I do that though. He scowls at me and I laugh.  
"Good night." He says.  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" I tease.

I get up at nine am and roll out of bed. I put on some jean shorts and a V-neck. I print my lines out off of my laptop. I put on some makeup; not a lot just a little. I grab the lines and enter the kitchen. Nate has already eaten and is once again reading his book.  
"What chapter are you on now?" I ask.  
"Reverse phycology." He answers.  
"Cool. Give me an example."  
"Don't look in the fridge." He says simply.  
"Why not?" I ask as I open the fridge and pull out some milk.  
"See you went straight to the fridge after I told you not to."  
I laugh, "I did!" I grab a bowl and pour myself some cereal. I eat quickly and then spread my legs out over the couch and begin to read over my lines. I've already memorized them and practiced a lot in front of a mirror. Auditions are tomorrow so I can never be too ready.  
"What are you doing?" Nate asks curiously.  
"Reading over lines for auditions tomorrow." I respond.  
"What good is it going to do if you just say them in your head?"  
"That's a good point." I say, "I'm going to preform for you." I toss the sheets at him.  
"What do I do with these?"  
"It's not hard, just read the non-highlighted lines when I get to them. You can read right?"  
"Of course I can read!" He looks offended.  
"Ok ready?"  
"Ya."  
I start, "_You got the money?"_ I say sharply. Nate is obviously surprised with my character.  
"_No, I don't."  
"I told you that all we want is the money. Unless of course you don't mind us killing them?"  
"No! Don't hurt them."  
"All I need is the money and they'll be released; safe and sound. So do you have it or do I have to take matters into my own hands?" _I say slyly. "What do you think?" I ask.  
"That never works." He says thoughtfully.  
"What never works?"  
"The hostage in exchange for money plan. It never works cleanly."  
"That's not the point. I mean the acting."  
"I think you're a good actress. It's certainly really different from… you."  
"That's good. I should've told you I'd be playing a con-artist."  
"Yes. That would have been helpful. Do you have to do this other section?"  
"Ya. Could we do the same thing with this one?"  
"Sure." He starts reading, "_How could you do this?"  
"How could I do what?"  
"Pretend you love me then use me!"  
"Maybe if you really loved me you'd understand!" _I raise my voice; "_I value my life over everything! I would never take you over that; never!"  
_Nate looks startled and quietly reads out, "_So you lied, just to get what you want?"  
_I remember the angry cue for the line and forcefully say, "_Of course I lied! What kinds of person do think you I am? To live my life running for another 15 years just because I fell in love with you!? I'm not into that kind of bullshit!"  
_"_Well I should keep the key! Why should I care if you stay alive or not._"  
"I can't do this. If you don't get mad then I just feel bad." I say.  
"Sorry." He mumbles shyly.  
"No, it's fine. I'm sick of lines anyway. I've been practicing a lot lately."  
"I'm not very good at this sort of thing."  
I smile, "It doesn't matter." He nods. I continue, "I guess it's do or die tomorrow. Auditions only come once."  
"Ya."  
"Ya." I pause, "Hopefully I get in. I really don't know how I'll be able to pay the first rent if I don't."  
"I think you're pretty good."  
"Thanks." My face reddens a bit but then returns to normal. "What are you planning on doing in L.A? Are you going to get a job, go back to school or something?"  
"I'm not sure, I never really thought about that." He says quizzically. He never thought about it, I wonder, how is he going to make any money?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know I've been updating a lot recently but I go back to school tomorrow. The long weekend is over :( so I won't be updating as frequently… Please read and review~CaitCait12**

I walk out of my room after brushing my hair down and into gentle waves just falling halfway down my back. I shove my feet into a pair of flip-flops before walking out to where Nate sits.  
"You!" I point to him, "Are coming with me!"  
"Pardon?" He tilts his head to the side.  
"We are going out. We need to get out of the house."  
"Ah, sure. I guess."  
"Good. Put some shoes on and let's go!" He does and we walk out the door and into the elevator.  
"So where are we going?" Nate asks.  
"I don't know. Anywhere." I respond.  
"You really don't know where we're going?"  
"Ya. We'll just go wherever. Think of it as an adventure!" I say as the door opens.

"We've been walking for a while, when's this adventure going to happen?" Nate asks as he walks beside me.  
"Ok, ok. To be honest I have some errands to run and I didn't want to go alone." I say.  
"Really?"  
"Yes." I smile.  
He shakes his head, "Why did you bring me along?"  
"Why wouldn't I bring you along? I like hanging out with you!"  
"Anyway, what kind of things do you have to do?"  
"We need groceries. That in turn means we have to find a grocery store."  
"Why didn't you look that up before we left?" He reasons.  
"Then this wouldn't be an adventure!"  
"I have a feeling that this 'adventure thing' is just an excuse because you weren't prepared and now we're lost."  
"Maybe." He rolls his eyes and I run ahead a few meters, he has to run to catch up to me. "Look!" I point towards the pier, "Let's walk on that trail, the one by the ocean."  
"Sure, if you want to."  
"Yay!" I throw my arms up in mock excitement and turn towards that path.

After walking for 15 minutes we finally see a grocery store. "We found one!" I say.  
"About time. There has to be one closer than this." Nate says.  
"Probably. But we're here now so lets go shopping!"  
"Sure." We walk into the store and go to the fruits and vegetables section first.  
"So first things first; we need more apples cause I ate them all."  
"Well you can get some while I go get some more coffee."  
"No way you don't!" I say as I grab his arm. He stiffens at my touch so I let go. "We will be doing this together." He gives me a strange look as I put the apples in a bag.  
"Now can we go get coffee?" He asks. I nod and we head over to the coffee aisle.

By the time we left we had coffee, apple, chips, cereal, bread and peanut butter. I think we were pretty successful. We have four bags in total, I'm holding two and Nate is holding the other two.  
"We should try and get back soon. Looks like it might rain." Nate says. I look up and see he's right, the sky is dark and clouded over.  
"That sounds like a good idea." I agree and start to speed up. He follows.

We turn onto the street our building is on just as I start to feel rain drops.  
"I feel rain!" I say.  
"I told you it was going to rain." He replies.  
"Well that's not helpful now is it? I don't think we'll make it." I open my hand and the rain splatters onto it. The rain picks up quickly and we start to run. The rainfall is heavy now and water from my bangs drips into my eyes. Nate makes it to the door for and holds it open for me. I stumble into the lobby and stand dripping from head to toe. I look over at Nate and start to laugh. His hair is completely soaked and is sticking to his face. Water drips from his slightly baggy shirt all over the floor.  
"You look like a wet puppy!" I laugh. He scowls.  
"You don't look much dryer!" He retorts. I laugh even harder when I turn and look in a full-length mirror. I am soaked as well, not as bad as Nate, but still pretty bad. My hair is slicked down against my body and any exposed skin glistens with water. My shirt is dripping with water but only slightly see through. Good thing my shirt is dark blue. My bra is only slightly visible and I'd like to keep it that way. I grab my bags and race over to the elevator. Nate follows me and we enter our apartment.  
"I'm going to go put some dry clothes on now." I say as I turn towards my room.  
"That's a good idea." He says as he goes into his room.

I come out of my room later wearing sweats and a t-shirt. Nate also has on new clothes, just jeans and a t-shirt. Nate sits on the chair drying his hair with a towel. This causes it to become really fluffy and static. I giggle and he looks over at me.  
"What?" He asks.  
"Your hair, oh my god!" I laugh as I walk over to him. I run my hand trough his hair and rustle it around.  
"Now you've made it worse." He scowls and I laugh. "I really don't see what's so funny about this."  
"I'm sorry, it's just your hair is so fluffy." I laugh at his strange expression.  
"It'll go back to normal after I sleep on it."  
"Awe that's too bad." I pout.  
"Why?"  
"It's so fluffy and cute."  
"You think my hair is cute?"  
"Yes!" I grin. He blushes and turns away.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well here it is! The not so long awaited chapter! Kinda short, but really please keep reading and reviewing, any suggestions or ideas are welcome. (Can'r say I'll use them but they're welcome) Love you all 3 ~CaitCait12**

The next morning my alarm goes off and I roll over and turn it off. Morning already? I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling. Auditions are today I remember. That thought wakes me up. I remember all the things I have to do this morning! I quickly shower, straighten my hair and put on some makeup. I walk out into the kitchen and eat quickly. Nate isn't up yet so I leave him a note; I'll be back later this afternoon. I've got auditions today. ~Kaylee :). I throw the note on the table and take a deep breath. Lets do this.

Once I get to the studio to audition I start to freak out a little. I've never been at an audition of this scale before. Ok calm down I tell myself. I make my way to the waiting area and look around. There are a lot of people here. Some muscular guys sit in the corner while some girls flirt with them. "Number 42 please make your way out to the stage." That's my number! Time to go…

After the auditions the judges look me over.  
"That was very good." The female judge says. I smile, "We'll be giving you a call later tonight. Thank you for coming." I nod and leave. I think it went well. The knot in my stomach loosens but the butterflies are still there.

Once I get back to the apartment I open the door and look around. I don't see Nate so I call out, "Hello! I'm back." No one answers so I knock on his door. "Nate are you here."  
"Yes, come in." I hear him through the door. I swing the door open just in time to see him shove a box under the bed. I wonder what's in it. I draw my thoughts back to Nate as he says, "So how was the audition?"  
"Oh I think it went pretty good. They said they'd call about it later."  
"That's good I guess."  
"Ya. I really need this job." I start to get frantic, "I don't know how I'll pay rent without it." The look on his face shows that he's worried for me so I add a little nervous laugh at the end. "I guess I just have to wait now." He nods.

A few hours later I'm pacing up and down the hallway when my phone rings. I run into my room and pick it up.  
"Hello?" I say anxiously.  
"Hello, is this Kaylee?" The voice on the other end asks, I immediately recognize it as the female judge.  
"Yes it is." I bite the inside of my cheek.  
"Well I'm sorry to say this but you're not what we're looking for." My heart shatters. Right then and there. I've never felt so disappointed ever. The judge continued about how I was a pleasure to watch and have great acting skills. I wasn't listening though. I was holding back my sobs. When she finally said good-bye I turned off my phone and stared at the wall. I'm jobless; I didn't get the part. I can hold it back anymore so I let the tears fall from my eyes and curl up in a ball and cry. My parents were right. I wont make it as an actress. I'm crazy to have moved all the way out to L.A on my own. I'm not even going to be able to pay my first rent.

After a while I shake myself out of it. I don't need to be an actress to pay the rent. There's got to be lots of jobs out there. I'm going to go find a job. I burst out of my room and find Nate standing in the kitchen.  
"What's wrong?" he asks with a concerned expression.  
"I didn't get the part." I hold back tears once more.  
"Oh." He says, "Its ok. I'm sure you'll get it next time."  
"That's the problem. I don't know if there will be a next time." I can't help it again and a few tears fall from my eyes before I can stop them.  
"You're a great actress, I'm sure you'll get a job somewhere and don't worry about paying rent, I can handle that."  
"You can?" I say, shocked as I look up at him.  
"Yes, I can. I was also wondering if maybe… uh we could make this," He hesitates, "A permanent arrangement?"  
"Yes!" I say, "You can stay! I couldn't think of a better roommate!" Before I can really think of what I'm doing I throw myself at him and wrap my arms around him. He stiffens at my touch but eventually he puts his arms around me and hugs me back. "I can't believe you're doing this for. I can't thank you enough." I say into his chest.  
"It's ok, that's what friends are for. We're friends right?" He asks with full concern.  
"Yes, Nate of course we're friends!"  
He pulls away from me and says, "You're the first real friend I've ever had."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here is the next chapter… Please continue to read and review :) ~CaitCait12**

I'm now sitting in the living room watching a movie with Nate. It's some stupid zombie movie. We sit eating ice cream with way to many toppings. With even the bad things that have happened the good things over power it. I can't stop thinking about what Nate said earlier; "You're the first real friend I've ever had". I wonder what he meant, I wonder how such a thing is possible and I wonder where he grew up. I wonder what's in the box he keeps hidden in his room. I wonder a lot about him. I know he keeps secrets from me. Everyone has secrets and secrets are always intriguing. I want to know his secrets but I know they are his and not mine, but why do I want to know them so badly.  
"This is a really stupid movie. They could've stopped all this in the very beginning if they weren't so stupid." Nate complains.  
"Well then there would be no movie!" I laugh.  
"Everyone in this movie is really stupid." He sighs.  
"So you're saying they have no _brains." _ I exaggerate my horrible joke.

"That was really bad." He laughs.  
"It wasn't that bad!"

"Ya you could've done worse."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." I grin.

The next morning I roll out of bed and quickly eat some cereal. While I'm eating Nate asks, "What's the big hurry?"  
"Going out to find a part time job." I say.  
"Interesting." He shrugs.  
"You've never had a real job before, have you?"  
"I wouldn't say I haven't."  
I raise an eyebrow, "So you have worked somewhere before?"

"Yes. I haven't had a job since I was like 13 though."  
"Cool, cool. Well I got to go find a job that'll tie me over until I find a real job."  
"Good luck!" He waves as I leave.

I've been up and down the street and around the block but everywhere it's the same; "Sorry we're not hiring". I want to scream I'm so frustrated! Why is it so hard to find a job in L.A? I push the door of a swimsuit store open and walk inside. I go up to the guys at the counter and ask, "Can I talk to the manager?"  
"The manager is speaking." The guy on the right with long blond hair, kind of like a hippie, says.

"Are you hiring?"  
He looks me up and down and says, "Well maybe for you. Are you looking for the job?"  
"Yes I am. Just for a while until I can get a full time job."  
"I'll let you work here; on one condition."  
"And what's that?"

"You gotta wear the product every time you come into work." He winks and I look around at all the really skimpy bikinis. His friend chuckles.  
"No thanks boys." I say as I turn around.  
"Come on baby." He says, "We'll give you a raise."

"No!" I say as I slam the door behind me.

This is really not going well. I walk along the beach for a little longer before I find a Hawaii themed outdoor restaurant. It's just my luck too that I find a 'Now Hiring' sign in the window. I jog up to the lady at the reception desk and say, "Can I talk to the manager? It's about the 'now hiring' sign in the window."  
"Sure thing. Let me go get her." She smiles. A minute later a women in a Hawaiian themed dress comes out.  
"Hello, nice to meet you. I hear you're asking about the job?" She says.  
"Yes. I am." I reply, "I'm just looking for a part time job that'll keep me going until I can get a full time job."

"That's all fine and dandy dear but what makes you think you can be a waitress?"

"I was a waitress back home before I moved here, my parents owned a restaurant actually." I say politely.  
"Well I like your confidence and we are running low on staff these days so can you start tomorrow?"  
"Yes I can! Thank you so much."  
"Well I accept you here at 11:30 sharp tomorrow; right before the lunch rush. That way Julie can show you the ropes." The girl at the reception desk smiles.

"Yes I will be here on time."

I return home later that night.  
"So how'd it go?" Nate asks.  
"It was going horrible at first but it al turned out ok because I got a job!" I say happily.  
"That's good news! Where?"

"At some Hawaiian restaurant on the beach."

"As a waitress I assume."  
"No as the cook."  
"Really!?" He asks surprised.  
"Why you don't like my cooking?"

"No, no it's not that, I just never thought you'd work as a cook."  
"I'm kidding. You were right the first time. I'm a waitress. I could never be the cook." I laugh.  
"I wasn't ever saying you were a bad cook."

"I know you weren't." I say as I walk towards my room, "Well it's been a long day, so good night Nate."  
"Good night."

I walk into my room and see a stack of bills on my dresser. "What the?" I mutter out loud. I pick up the note next to the bills, it reads;

_Thank again for letting me be your roommate. ~Nate_

I count the bills. Holy shit; 700 dollars! How could he have 700 dollars lying around if he doesn't work? That's really strange. Maybe he comes from a rich family? There's no need to jump to conclusions. Then again this really makes me want to find out more about him; Nate who are you?


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I've been busy this week with school and stuff so the next update probably won't be out until this weekend. Well enjoy and keep reviewing! ~CaitCait 12**

The next day at 11:30 I find myself dressed in a Hawaiian themed dress and ready to start my first day at work.  
"You ready to start your first day?" Julie asks.  
"Ya I think so." I say, with confidence of course.  
"Well get out there! You've got tables 12 to 22. Got it?"  
"Got it!" I smile and she walks over to her section and I walk over to mine.

I think I'm finally getting the hang of things now. I walk over to a table where an older couple sits.  
"Hello I'm your waitress Kaylee. Is there anything I can get you to drink?" I ask as I hand out menus.  
"You are new around here, aren't you?" The older women asked.  
"Yes I am. Today is actually my first day."  
"I knew I hadn't seen you around here before."  
"Do you eat here often?"  
"Why yes we do, almost everyday."  
"Regulars then. I better please you, am I right?" I joke.  
"You're doing splendid already! Better than that other lady." She frowned.  
"Let's not go there. I need this job, I can't be starting any trouble." I try and keep up my perky attitude but the back of my mind wonders about Julie. She seemed nice.  
"I know sweetie." She chuckles, "But how did such a nice lady end up working here?"  
"Oh, I need the money to pay for my rent. It's hopefully not for too long, definably not permanent. I just need to wait for another job to pop up."

"Good luck with that darling, it always warms my heart to see young people making it on their own."  
"Not completely on my own. My roommate is helping me out… a lot."  
"Always nice to have friends that stand by you in times of trouble." She says dreamily. Now that I think about it Nate really did save my ass.  
"Hey, Kaylee! You have other tables too!" Julie shouts across the room.  
"Yes, I know." I reply. I turn back to the couple, "So drinks?"  
"We'll have the usual." Her husband says.  
"Jim, it's her first day! What makes you think she would know the usual?" She says back.  
"Oh right." He chuckles, "Two triple berry smoothies."  
"Coming right up!" I smile.

I return to their table almost an hour later with their after lunch coffee and the check.  
"Here's the check. Take your time though, there's no big rush." I smile.  
"Thank you very much. We are almost ready to go anyway. We have a bingo date with some friends."  
"Ok that sounds like fun." I turn back to the kitchen to grab the meals of a family of four. I place the meals down in front of them and the children start eating immediately while the parents tell them to slow down because it might be hot. I laugh and take the orders of a group of friends at the next table. By the time I place all the orders the older couple has left so I go and collect the check. The money for the meal sits with the recite but off to the side is another 20-dollar bill. Beside it there is a note scrawled onto a napkin; _to help with your rent. _I smile at their generosity. This job is looking pretty good.

"I'm home!" I say as I walk into the apartment.  
"So how was the first day at work?" Nate asks.  
"I forgot how exhausting waiting tables was." I flop onto the couch.

"So making me coffee would be out of the question?" He jokes.

"Yes! You can go make your own coffee." He gets up and I say, "And you want to make me some."  
"You're the waitress, not me." I smirk and he says, "Sure."  
"Nate, where did you work?" I ask, I wonder where he could've gotten all that money.

"That's classified."  
"Why?" I whine.  
"Because if I told you where I worked I'd have to explain a lot of other things." He pauses, "Things I'm not ready to explain yet."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This chapter is a big time skip told in ****_italicized_**** flash backs. It's a skip cause I wanted to get the story moving a little more. I took down the poll and votes came to having Mello and Matt added into the story. I can't tell you where, why or how but they will be added. Well enjoy and as always please read and review! ~CaitCait12**

The next few months go by. More days at work, more days hanging out with Nate and I even saw Ashley. I'm more careful around her but we can still be friends. Speaking of friends; I've met a new friend. I still remember the day I met her. It went like this:

* * *

_I'd decided to go to the beach. Why? I don't know I just needed to get away. I remember practically forcing Nate to come with me. He really didn't want to go but it was my day off so eventually he agreed to come. I had just decided to catch some rays and maybe even get a nice tan. We got there and I took of my shorts and shirt so I was in my bikini. Nate was not expecting this, I laughed at his expression. His eyes widened and he blushed and turns away.  
"What you've never seen a girl in a bikini?" I joke.  
"No it's not that…" He blushes.  
"I'm kidding!" I smile, "I get it you're an innocent guy."  
"Innocent?"  
"Ok fine. Would you prefer nice, not perverted or classy?"  
"Lets go with nice." He shrugs. I laugh. I have to say I've come a long way with him. We're finally comfortable around each other._

_Lets skip ahead a bit. I remember a group of surfers decided to well go surfing, obviously. I watched them; they were amazing. Well to make a long story short I met up with one of those girls. That went like this:_

_"You're a really good surfer!" I said.  
"Thanks." She laughed, "I'm Kimi."  
"Oh, I'm Kaylee." I smiled.  
"Nice to meet you, what brings you to this beach this fine afternoon?" She dug her board into the sand and readjusted her stance. Her black hair was wet and falling down her back. She also had deep bangs that stuck to her forehead. She had a petite yet athletically toned body. She had a cute and scandalous face, I'm not sure how her face could be both those things at once but it was.  
"My day off work so I decided to go catch some rays."  
"That explains the strapless bikini." She smirks, "They are really not the most reliable things out there."  
I laugh, "Well I guess not."_

_ This sparked into a great friendship. She was an interesting girl. She liked to have fun and go to parties but she was also very responsible. She was kind of like an older sister figure to me. Nate liked her too. It took a bit of warming to her but now they're fine. It turns out she's a lot better at Clue than me. I also have to say Clue is better with three than two. Of course she thought Nate and I were something but know she's cool with me living with a guy. He still has his secrets, I still don't know whats in the box but I have to respect that and understand that he'll tell me when the time's right. That's what'll happen I hope. Anyway back to the conversation:  
"So are you and Nate serious?" She asked.  
"Serious?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Well you are living together."  
"No, it's not like that just really good friends."  
"Ah ok. Would you ever go out with him?"  
"I don't know, maybe."  
She's a good friend so she doesn't bug me about that too much._

_ She is also the reason I finally got an acting career started. She turned out to be a pretty popular actress that specialized in action and stunt doubling. She's great at martial arts, gymnastics and anything like that. So she put in a good word for me in an upcoming TV show she's going to be in. I remember getting that call, lets just say it was much better than the last call:_

_ The phone rings and I picked it up. I took a deep breath and said, "Hello it's Kaylee."  
"Kaylee," An older man's voice said, "You've got the part. I'm very excited to start working with you."  
My breath caught in my throat so it took me a second to say, "I'm very excited too."  
"That's good. I guess I'll be seeing you on Thursday."  
"Yes you will be." After the phone call ended I remember running out into the kitchen.  
"Nate! Nate! Guess what?" I yelled.  
"What?"  
"I got the part! I got the part!" I ran over to him and leaped on him. He stumbled at first then hugged me. "I'm so happy! Nate you don't even know how happy I am!" I hugged him again before turning and saying, "I've got to Kimi!"  
"I clearly don't understand how happy you are." He muttered. I turned around and smiled. "I'm just happy that you're happy." He added. I ran over and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush bright red.  
"You're the best!"_

_ We've been filming a lot lately and the premiere of the show already has a lot of hype. I should probably tell you what the shows about. The show is a drama, action, and spy thing. It's cool. My filming routine has mostly consisted of filming all day then returning home and chilling with Nate. Every Friday night Kimi comes over and we all eat Chinese and play board games. And that's where you find us all now:_

* * *

"I'm super excited for the premiere tomorrow night. There's going to be a bunch of cameras and magazine interviewers there." Kimi says while eating a spring roll.  
"I know." I squeal, "What should I wear?"  
"Whatever. Make sure you look good!" She jokes.  
"Just don't wear the dress you wore when you went to the bar with Ashley." Nate adds.  
"Why not?"  
"Too suggestive."  
Kimi laughs, "We've got a protective one, here." Nate smiles shyly.  
"No he's right. I don't want people to get the wrong idea." I say.  
"That's a good idea." Kimi reasons.  
"I can't wait for this, I'm so pumped!"  
"It's going to rock!" Kimi says as she high-fives me.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Well hopefully this ties you over for the weekend because I don't know if I'll be able to do any writing. I have decided to switch to third person PoV while Kaylee isn't in the scene so those parts are separated with a line. And yes I did change he rating… It's not going to be anything in this chapter just a precaution. Well please read and review ~CaitCait12**

Kimi and I show up at the premiere early, just like everyone else. The hair and makeup artists wait for us there.

By the time hair and make up is done we look ready to rock this premiere! Kimi has on a tight fitting leather dress, her hair is pin straight with her bangs over her forehead and her she has intense eye makeup on. (She can pull it off though) The main male leads; Jacob, Brent and Mark wear tuxes. Megan walks over to us in a baby blue dress with her hair poofy, her trade mark style, with a huge smile on her face.  
"You look amazing!" She says to me.  
"Thanks. You too!" I look at myself in the full-length mirror and I do look pretty good. I was wearing a red dress that had one strap over my shoulder. My hair is in a half up half down style with curls cascading down. My makeup is light, barley noticeable. I smile and then the speaker goes off saying the premiere will be starting in five minutes.

There are many people mingling and drinking champagne. Kimi was right when she said there would be lots of reporters and interviewers. Cameras flash and music plays. A reporter for a popular TV magazine approaches us and he asks if he could ask us some questions. We say yes and he asks, "So first of all, do you think this show has potential?"  
"Yes I really do. It's got a perfect mix of romance, action and suspense." Kimi answers, "And a really great cast."  
"About the cast: We all know where you are from." He gestures to Kimi, "But you," He gestures to me, "I don't think I've seen you around?"  
"Well you wouldn't have. This is my first real acting career." I say.  
"Oh really, and how did you end up here?"  
"Well my first audition I didn't get accepted and had to work as a waitress just to pay rent. Then I met Kimi, she got me into this job so I'm so thankful to her."  
"Don't worry about it, you're a great actress!" Kimi adds.  
"And ladies may I ask a question for the viewers?"  
"Sure."  
"Well the viewers want to know if there is anyone special in your life?"  
"No. Not yet." I smile.  
"Hear that folks not yet, she's free!" He announces and I laugh.  
"Boys are over rated! Who needs 'em anyways!?" Kimi says. Both the reporter and I get a kick out this.

Among all the food, compliments, champagne, music, laughter and flirting one thing was missing. I always found myself thinking of Nate. Don't get me wrong; I know he doesn't like these kinds of things. The time we spend together is usually alone or in our little group of three. It's time like this that I wish he wasn't so shy. My attention is pulled back by Kimi.  
"Hey, you're spacing out again." She says.  
"Sorry." I reply.  
"Seriously though whom are you thinking about?" Megan asks.  
"I'm not thinking about anything." I reply.  
"Well you can't just always space out like that, you're obviously thinking about someone." She smiles.  
"Oh stop it! Leave the girl alone." Kimi says to her with a light punch to the shoulder.  
"Fine." She pouts.  
"You girls are both crazy." I add. They laugh and Megan takes another glass of champagne. She may be slightly intoxicated.

* * *

Nate sits contently in his chair reading. He did watch some of the premiere. He found it got old after a while. At least Kaylee seemed happy, he thought to himself. It is just past 11:30 at night. He knows there is no bother in staying up to wait for her. She most likely won't be home for another half hour at the least. Just as he starts to get up he hears a knocking on the door. He turns to answer the door. As he pulls open the door a series of things happen. First he opens the door. Second he and the man on the other side of the door takes a second to process what they're seeing. Then thirdly the man at door speaks first, "What the fuck?"  
"What are you doing here Mello?" Nate says in shock.  
"I could ask the same thing." He says calmly. "Where's Kaylee."  
"She's not home."  
"Not home. Well I guess I'll have to wait until she gets back." He pushes himself into the apartment.

* * *

After having Kimi drops me off in front of my building I race up the stairs and open the door. I don't know what I was expecting to see but this is not it. My breath catches and I stop dead in my tracks. One word escapes my lips as he turns to look at me, "Mihael."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Once again italiced paragraphs are in the past and paragraphs separated by lines are third person PoV. Like always please read and review. :) ~CaitCait12**

As the name left my lips I wish I could take it back. My mind reels at scene in front of me. Why is he here? What is going on? I take a step forward and shut the door behind me. I breathe in deeply and walk into the room. We all stare at each other for a few seconds. I try to process what I'm seeing but I can't.  
"You look great this evening though I prefer you less dressed up." Mihael speaks first.  
"Wh-" I pull myself together, "What are you doing her?"  
"What does it look like? I'm here for you."  
"Nate what is he doing here?" I ask.  
"He's here for you. He refused to leave." Nate says shyly.  
"It's been too long Kaylee." He says as he walks toward me. He is the same I think. He looks the same. His hair falls messily over his green eyes that study me intently. He has the same strange sense of fashion; I admired him for that. He is shorter than Nate I note, even though he does overpower him. "Kaylee Miller, or should I say Kaylee Greg," That name causes anger to flash across my face.  
"Don't call me that!"  
"You don't go by that name anymore. That is why it took me so long to find you."  
"Why are you here? Why were you trying to find me?"  
He steps closer to me. He's close enough that I can feel his breath when he speaks, "Isn't it obvious? I came all this way to find you. I missed you Kaylee." His face softens and my head spins. I want to throw myself at him and hold him but I also want to slap him. Emotions whirl through me; regret, lust, hate, love, fear, happiness, sadness, guilt. My eyes fill with tears but I hold them back. "It was to my surprise to find this twerp here." He gestures to Nate.  
"Hey!" I snap, "You can't just come in here and screw everything up! Don't you see that I've got my life back together?" I break down.  
"Mello I think it is time for you to leave." Nate says.  
"Wait you know him?" I ask Nate.  
He nods, "Quite well actually. I want him to leave just as much as you do."  
"Maybe I don't want him to leave!" I blurt out.  
After a second of shocked glances Mihael says, "I knew you couldn't give up on me that easily. You never were that type of girl."  
"What type of girl?" I yell.  
"The type of girl to give up that easily. Do you remember the first time we met?"

_Of course I do. I was in an ally in New York City. I had been drinking away my problems that night but they hadn't disappeared. I sat in the ally alone and cried. I remember it all too vividly. A man on a motorcycle was passing when he saw me. He got off his bike and walked over to me.  
"What's a girl like you doing out here all alone?" He asked.  
"I don't know." I sobbed.  
"Why don't we get you home?"  
"Ok sure." I sniffled and attempted to get up. I was wobbly on my feet and could hardly stand so he put his arm around me.  
"Let's get you out of here."_

"I remember." I sigh. "How could I forget?"  
"Tell me Kaylee, how'd you end up with Near?"  
"Near?" I question.  
"He hasn't told you yet?!" An amused smile flashes across his face.  
"Told me what?"  
"Think about it, I know him and he has secrets. What do you think those secrets are?"  
"Nate, what haven't you told me?" I ask.  
He starts to speak but Mihael cuts him off, "Secrets are demons Kaylee." That line bounces around in my mind. That's what Mihael told me after he told me everything. I know all of his secrets and he knows all of mine. I know about his past. I know about the Kira case, I know about the Wammy House, I know about the mafia; I know it all. That means Nate is Near which means he was there too. My mind spins.  
"You understand now." Mihael states.  
"I do. So if Nate is Near…" I drift off.  
"I can't believe he never told you."  
"You never told me." I look over at Nate. I'm holding back tears as I look at his face. He looks scared and guilty. "Why didn't you tell me?" I whisper.  
"How can you trust him when he has so many secrets?" Mihael says.  
"I can't handle this!" I burst. "Both of you, get the hell out of my apartment!" I push them both out the door before slamming it shut and falling to my knees to cry.

* * *

Outside of the door Nate stares at Mihael. How could that all of just happened, he thinks.  
"Why?" Nate simply asks.  
"Why what?" Mihael snaps.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I'm here because I made a horrible mistake. I let an amazing girl go and I need to change that. I want her back and Near, you may be first at everything but this is one thing I can't and I won't lose to you."

**AN: I'm thinking of making the next chapter a bunch of flash backs of Kaylee and Mihael to tell that story. What do you guys think? Ps. Clearly you can tell why I left this AN at the bottom ~CaitCait12**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So I was having way too much fun writing these flashbacks so I'm going to put them up in two chapters. Same as always flashbacks are _italicized_. Please read and review~ CaitCait12**

Oh my god, this can't be happening. I had everything sorted out; I'd picked up all the pieces and put my life back together. After all that work it seemed as if Mihael had come and just scattered it all over the floor. The saddest part of all is that I'm not mad at him… I'm not. Maybe I want to be. I want to hate him, I really do. After everything I want to hate, I want to despise him, but I can't. Most girls wouldn't understand, most girls would be happy to hate their past boyfriends, but to me he was more than a boyfriend. He was my savior. After everything I wish I could hate him. Memories bounce around in my mind; old times brought back up. The restless night ahead of me would be filled with these…

* * *

_Where am I, I thought? I don't remember leaving with anyone? What had I done? I slipped out of the unfamiliar bed and released I was still in my clothes from the night before. So I guess I didn't do too much, I questioned myself. I walked out into a very high class and modernly decorated apartment. My eyes stung at the light that came in through the windows as I looked around the room.  
"You're awake?" A voice asked me. I turned my head to see a man with blond hair and choppy bangs sitting in the sofa. He wore interesting clothes, yes lets go with that, lots of leather. "Can you speak?"  
"Yes."  
"That's good. How are you feeling?"  
"Disoriented. What did we do last night?"  
"You have low standards, we just met." He looked amused, "And for a fact we didn't do anything, unless anything includes you being too drunk too remember where you lived and passing out as soon as we got back here."  
"Oh." Is all I could say.  
"We were never formally introduced so I'm Mihael, nice to meet you," He paused so I could fill him in.  
"Kaylee." I said, "I'm Kaylee."  
"Well Kaylee, I think you should higher your standards. Forget the one night stands and try a real date."  
"A real date?"  
"Would you Kaylee, go on a date with me?" When I didn't say anything he said, "You do owe me. I could've just left you in the ally to be picked up by some other guy." His eyes were challenging me.  
"Sure I'll go on a date with you." I said slowly.  
"Well then Kaylee, it's a date."_

_ Skip ahead to this date. I did get dressed up. I matched his style a bit with black jeans, a purple tank top and a leather jacket. He picked me up outside my building. He drove a motorcycle, I remember being slightly scared because I had never ridden a motorcycle before.  
"You don't need to be afraid, I'm a pretty good driver." He said.  
"I'm not afraid." I said confidently as I swung myself up onto the bike and put on the extra helmet.  
"Where to?"  
"Shouldn't you know where we're going?"  
"Lady's choice."  
"Well there is this cool bar I like."  
"A bar how classy." I ignored his sarcasm. "If that's where you want to go then we'll go there." He started up the bike and sped off quickly. I grabbed onto to him and clutched him tightly and I could barley hear him say, "I thought you weren't scared?"_

_ At the bar we drank. He drank more responsibly than me. I tried to make it look like I didn't need or even want him. I danced with a lot of different guys but he didn't seem to notice. I was pissed at this. I felt like I was losing some unspoken challenge. I started to ignore him. I remember thinking that this whole thing was a huge bust.  
"Hey you don't look too happy. Trust me these will liven the place up." Some random guy said as he held out some colorful pills. I knew exactly what they were and exactly what they'd do. Let's just say this wouldn't have been the first time…  
"For free?" I asked.  
"Free for you babe."  
"Sure." He started passing me the drugs when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled it above my head. This sent the pills crashing to the ground. I looked up to see Mihael looking down on me.  
"We won't be doing any of that." He said as he steered me towards the entrance.  
"Come on those were expensive!" The guy yelled at us.  
"Save it!" Mihael yelled back.  
Once outside I said, "What was that all about?"  
"I couldn't let you take those drugs."  
"You're acting like my dad!" I yanked my arm away. "I would've been fine."  
"You know what's better than drugs?" I glared at him and he continued, "Chocolate." He then proceeded to take a bar of chocolate out and offer it to me.  
"You're kidding, right?" I said disgusted as I swiped the chocolate away. It clattered on the ground and he looked at me.  
"Was that necessary?" He bent over to pick it up.  
"Was it necessary for you to take me out of that party?"  
He looked me right in the eyes and said, "Kaylee Greg you need to get your shit together."_


	14. Chapter 14

**More flashbacks! I'm having so much fun with these! That's why I'm thinking of writing a prequel about Kaylee and Mello. I want to thank my friend LexRB for getting me off of my writers block and filling me with ideas! That's all; Read and Review please! :) ~CaitCait12**

_Lets go ahead a few months. You could now say we were together and I had got myself back on track. I had passed my first year of university, barley but I still passed. Now I was enrolled in the film and acting class. I remember banging on Michael's apartment door and when he opened it I leaped onto him. He caught me and then fell back onto the sofa.  
"I passed! I passed!" I said shoving the papers in his face.  
"Look at that I knew you could do it!" He smiled. I grabbed his face and kissed him. I looked into his green eyes and he cupped my face in his hands.  
"Now you have to keep your end of the deal." I said with a twinkle in my eyes.  
"Fine. A deals a deal."  
"The scar," I said as I reached up to touch it, "How'd you get it?"  
"That comes with a whole other story."  
"You promised." I begged.  
"I know. Secrets are demons Kaylee and that's why I'll tell you everything." And he did. He told me about the Kira case, about L, Near and Matt, about the mafia and about the scar.  
"So you blew up the building you were in!" I said, the astonishment showing on my face. He nodded. "You could've died!" He nodded again. "Does it still hurt?"  
"Nah, not really?" He answers as I reach up to tough it again.  
"You're amazing." I sighed.  
"So are you." He said. I blushed and he pulled me in for a kiss. At this point I was pretty much sitting on him but I didn't care. I then ran my hands through his hair and kissed him harder._

_ In this particular flashback I remember getting off an angry phone call with my mom. Mihael always seemed to understand.  
"How could she do this!?" I screamed.  
"What's wrong?" He asked calmly.  
"I hate her! I really hate her Mihael!"  
"Calm down and take a breath." I did. "What happened?"  
"She kicked me out. She said I'm not welcome back, ever." I said biting back tears.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"My mother! My own mother!" I began to sob.  
"It's alright, it's all going to be alright." He said as he wrapped me into a big hug.  
"How could she do this to me? It's bad enough that she replaced dad with Scott but now this. She's my mother, she's supposed to be there for me, she's supposed to be understanding and forgiving! She's my mother." I cried into his chest.  
"Hey, hey. I won't be able to understand but I'll be here."  
"Sometimes I wish I didn't have any parents."  
He pulled apart and said, "No you don't. Kaylee listen to me. You should be glad you have parents. You had a childhood, I didn't. You should be glad you have parents, be glad you have a family." He looked so sincere that I wanted to cry even more.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I'm just not thinking straight. I'm so sorry Mihael. I'm so stupid, I just forgot." I started rambling.  
"It's ok." He held my chin up so I was looking at him. "What can I do to make you feel better?"  
"Well I'm ok with this." I said as I hugged him tighter.  
"Could we at least move it to the couch?"  
"Sure." I smiled. He sat on the couch and I curled up next to him._

_ I mostly stayed at his place. My place wasn't very nice and his was a lot better.  
"Hey do you believe in god?" I asked as I played with his cross chain. I was stretched out over the couch with my head on his lap.  
"Nah not really." He replied.  
"Why do you wear this chain everywhere then?"  
"I did believe at one time. Then it got to the point where god never seemed to be there for me, it was like I was abandoned. I still wear for sentimental purposes and luck." He smirked.  
"For luck." I smiled and he smiled back. I then squirmed my body upwards and grabbed the bar of chocolate he was eating and took a bite.  
"You're lucky. I won't slap you, at least not this time. Now give it back."  
"You won't cause you love me." I said playfully as I jumped up and ran down the hall with the chocolate. He followed me and pinned me against the wall.  
"You be careful now." He said playfully, "Give me the chocolate and no one gets hurt.""What if I don't?" I grinned and took another bite. He raised an eyebrow and I threw the chocolate down the hall and attempted to duck under his arm. He caught me and picked me up and carried me into his room.  
"You're not going anywhere." He bit his lip as he threw me down onto the bed. I felt his knee sink into the mattress as he leaned in to kiss me. I grabbed his back and pulled him closer to me. "Kaylee I do love you." He said before he leaned so close into me that our skin was touching.  
"Prove it." I challenged as I put my hands under his shirt…._

_ Every good thing comes to end. That's what they say anyway. I knew all along that Mihael had had feelings for his friend Matt. I understood that and I was ok with it. I just never thought that those feeling would be the end of our relationship. Let's just say the actual breakup is fuzzy. I may not remember it all but I do remember the drinking and downhill spiral that it caused. I remember certain lines, excuses and actions. These memories sometimes overcrowd the good ones. Why do the bad memories stick with us longer than the good ones? I remember the therapy and the rehab. I remember picking myself and getting on a new track. I changed my name after my mother and I had stopped speaking. I really thought that we could make it work but we couldn't. The rest is where I am now. I've picked myself up and made myself a new life. Now Mihael is back and I don't know what to think…._

I'm jolted out of my dream. I sit up while breathing heavily. I need to do something about this.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Well sorry for the short chapter and the long wait. I should be studying for exams but I couldn't help writing something… The next chapter won't be out until exams are over so around next week the next chapter will be out. Please read and review! :D ~CaitCait12**

I take a deep breath and look at the clock. It's 11:15 at night. I slowly put my feet on the ground. I shiver as they touch the cold floor. I unfold myself from the couch and make my way to the door. I'm still wearing the dress I wore to the premiere and my hair is slowly falling out. My makeup is smudged and the distant tears stain my face. I gather what I have left and open the door. Before I look out I say, "You need to leave."  
"Pardon?" Nate asks.  
"Is he gone?"  
"Who?"  
"Mihael." I say as I slowly open my eyes.  
"Yes he left a while ago."  
"Good." I pause and look at him. Nate sits in the hallway, his back against the wall and his legs pulled up against his chest. "You can come in. I'm sorry."  
"No need to be sorry." He says quietly, "I clearly make this situation worse." I open my mouth to reply but then close it again. He gets up and walks inside.  
"I'm sorry for locking you outside." I mumble.  
"It's fine. I needed to think just as much as you did." He looks at me and shyly says, "Kaylee, can I show you something?"  
"Sure." I attempt to smile but it feels really awkward. He gestures to his room then walks inside. I follow after him. He bends down and picks up a small box from under the bed. I recognize it immediately. He puts it on the bed and sits down before opening it.  
"You already know who I am." He pauses, "I'm sorry about that, but I-I just thought maybe I could explain things a little better." I nod and peer over at the box. He first pulls out a picture. "I was never supposed to have this because well, it was very dangerous to have photos around." I look at the old photograph, its edges are slightly ripped and curled but it is in pretty good condition overall. In the photo there are four people: one adult with floppy black hair, and three children. I recognize Nate and Mihael immediately. The other child is a boy in a stripped shirt with brunette hair. "I assume you've already picked me and Mihael out." He points to the two of them.  
"That was easy enough to do."  
"The other two are…" He points to the man with the black hair, "This is L."  
"L?" I question.  
"He was like our mentor. We had to succeed him after he was…" He trails off and looks the other. "He was the best detective in the world. We all wanted to be like him. We just never wanted to take his place because of death. " I can see some tears behind his eyes and I now know why it was hard for him to show me earlier. "He never got the chance to pick if Mello or I would succeed him." He stops to think. "That's where the rivalry comes in. Mello couldn't stand being second and he wouldn't work with me. After the case he and Matt left the Wammy House."  
"Matt?" Something in my mind sparks at the name. "Mihael's friend Matt."  
Nate points to the boy in the stripped shirt, "Yes. They left and I haven't seen them since. Well that is until now." I pick up the picture and study the boy, Matt, he was distracted with some hand held gaming console, was wearing goggles up over his head. He had shaggy brown hair that was shorter than the rest of the boys' hair. What's so special about you, I think. Why would he like you more than me? No, no, no! I shake my head. I can't think like that. I'm not jealous of this kid in the stripped shirt. I pull myself together and look at Nate. "Is something wrong?" He asks.  
"No, I'm fine." I lie. I'm not fine. I'm nowhere near fine. I'm at a point in time where I would prefer to just break down and cry. Cry until I couldn't cry any more because that's the only possible solution I see right now.  
"You're not fine." Nate looks at me.  
"No I'm not fine!" I let a few tears dribble down my cheek. I'm surprised as he's the one to reach over and hug me. I bury my face in his chest and start to cry. I don't hold anything back because I can't. "I don't understand." I say through tears. "Why is he back? Why is he here?"


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Well there is some Kaylee and Mello bits in this one. I listened to the song 'Lover Dearest' by Marianas Trench over and over again while writing/thinking of their relationship… (I know the song isn't about that type of relationship exactly but whatever it worked…) Just to clear things up. The Kira case was solved by Near (Just like in the manga/anime) but for the sake of this story Matt and Mello didn't die. K? Well please read and review :D ~CaitCait12**

I wake up the next morning in Nate's room. I find that I had curled myself up into a ball on the corner of his bed. I shake myself awake and look over to see Nate sleeping beside me. I quietly pull myself off the bed and leave the room. My first thoughts are 'I really have worn this dress for way too long'. Then the fact that I'm sneaking out of his room catches my mind. A blush creeps onto my face but no one is there to see it. It's not like that. I'm not sneaking out because we didn't do anything like that; I just fell asleep there after a long night, I tell myself. I smile and head towards the bathroom.

I shower and change into a lacy white tank top and some black shorts. I dry my hair and curl the ends into to spirals. I swish on some mascara and some lipstick. I smile into the mirror and think to myself; who am I trying to impress?  
"No one." I reply with confidence back into the mirror, "I'll show him I don't need him. He can't get me down." I try and smile but it looks fake. "You're an actress, you can do better than that!" I look at myself one last time and put on my 'I'm fine face'. I walk out into the kitchen. I stride over to the fridge and see a note on the front. I recognize the messy yet neat handwriting of Mihael. Phone number and address, I think to myself, you really don't forget anything. I rip the note of the fridge and shove it in my back pocket. I pour myself a glass of juice and crack an egg over a pan and cook it over the stove. A few minutes later I hear shuffling feet across the tile floor.  
"Want eggs?" I ask without turning around.  
"Sure. Thanks." Nate replies. I crack another egg over the pan and hum a tune to myself. I swing my hips a little and add some bounce to my step. I'm fine, see, I portray through my body language. I pour Nate some orange juice.  
"You've got to drink orange juice before you eat anything else or it'll taste really gross!" I say cheerfully before turning around. I spin on my heel and place the juice in front of him. He has a shocked expression on his face for a split second before pulling himself back together. "What?" I tease.  
"You look different this morning." He says back with a small blush.  
"Is that a good thing?"  
"Yes. You look nice this morning." He says, as he looks me over. I do have to admit, this isn't the usual style he sees me in. The shirt is a bit more revealing than usual and my hair is done up nicely.  
"Thanks!" I grin. I grab the two plates with the eggs on them and skip over to the table. I take out my phone and text Mihael's number. Nate eyes the phone suspiciously but doesn't say anything. I eat quickly and Nate eats slowly. I push my chair back and go brush my teeth before popping back into the kitchen.  
"What's the occasion?" He asks me as I slip on my shoes.  
"I'm going out for a bit." I smile and ruffle his hair.  
"Sounds like fun. What're you doing?"  
"I've got stuff to do." I say as I finger the note in my back pocket. "Well I don't know when I'll be back so have fun without me." My voice cracks and I cringe. His face says it all. He knows. I too wonder how long I can keep this act up. I push out another grin.  
"Well see you when you get back." He waves out the door and I pull him into a quick hug. He's still wearing his clothes from yesterday but I don't care I just need to feel his touch again before I leave.

I walk along the path of small but expensive looking beach houses. I reach the driveway up to house 1267 and gather up all my courage. I walk up to the door and knock loudly. I wait for around 20 seconds. Maybe he didn't get the message; maybe he's not here? That's fine, I think, that means I don't have to see him. Just as I'm about to turn and leave I hear the door unlock and my breath catches in my throat."Kaylee." Mihael says simply, "Come in. Nice message." He mocks, "_I'll be here at noon. If you're not here you don't get a second chance." _My heart skips a beat when I look at him. He wears what he usually does; leather pants, a black sleeveless top, some heavy black boots and the cross chain around his neck. He pushes the door open and I watch him. His arms aren't big or bulky but they're muscular. That's how he looks overall; not bulky but not scrawny either. Lean, I think. I walk in after him. His flat looks almost exactly like his apartment in New York looked. Black leather sofas and a glass coffee table are in the living room along with a small bar and a walkout balcony. His kitchen is just as sleek looking with an island and high raised chairs instead of a table. In the corner of my eye I see a hallway with three rooms. A bathroom and two bedrooms I assume. It's none of that that gets to me though. It's the smell. It smells just like him. It's a strange combination of leather, motor oil, and some minty smelling after-shave. He gestures for me to sit down and I do. He sits on the couch across from me and says, "So I see you're pretty successful now."  
"Yes, I think I'm off to a good start. It was rough at first but now I have a part in a TV show so it's all good. It got to the point where I couldn't pay my first rent." I said cheerfully.  
"Wow sounds like you had trouble settling in." He settles for small talk.  
"It was but thanks to Nate we pulled through." He flinches at Nate's name and I look at him challengingly. "Let's get to the point. We can skip past the small talk."  
"I agree. We have way too much history for that." He challenges back.  
"What do you want?"  
He laughs, "What are you implying?"  
"Nothing. I'm just asking?" I put on my sweet girl face, "I mean you disappear for three years then just show up again all of a sudden?"  
"I was never gone." He sees the confused look on my face and continues, "Who do you think payed for all the rehab?"  
"My mother." I say slowly.  
"Guess again." He smirks. My eyes widen as I figure out what he's saying.  
"You're sick!" I yell. "You payed for it! You payed for the rehab I needed because of you!"  
"I don't think that's sick. You clearly needed it and who else was going to pay for it? You were broke." He remains calm. I stand up in a huff.  
"I'm leaving!" I turn around but he puts his hand on my shoulder and I freeze.  
"Let's not be too hasty. You don't have to go so soon." His breath tickles the back of my neck. I turn around and look up at him.  
"I want to go home!"  
"I thought you wanted to know why I was here?"  
"I do." I scowl. "Why the hell are you here, Mihael?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I would've been here sooner but you had to change your last name. You really dropped off the radar." He laughs, "Even Matt had trouble finding you." Something about that last sentence makes me lose it. "Do you think this is all some sort of a game?! What is wrong with you?! Is this something you do often? First with me then with _Matt_; do you enjoy just messing around with people then leaving?!" His eyes flare and I know I had struck a sensitive spot.  
"Don't talk to me like that! You know that's not true!" I cringe. For some unknown reason I expected him to hit me but he doesn't. I don't know why, he's never done that before.  
I'm not backing down. I raise my voice, "Do I?! Do I really? How am I supposed to know!? You packed up and left because you wanted to be with another man! How the hell do you think that made me feel!? You left me! I have the right to say I don't want you in my life and I definably don't _need_ you in my life!" I'm out of breath once I finish. "I'm going home!" I turn away and he grabs me and turns me back towards him.  
He looks me in the eyes and says, "What if I told you leaving you in New York was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I was confused! I didn't know what I wanted back then but now I know, all I want is you, Kaylee."  
"Mihael don't. The past is over and done." I say as tears prick behind my eyes.  
"Don't lie to me. I know you still have feelings for me. For us!"  
"I was in love with you, Mihael! If you would've proposed three years ago I would've said yes in a heart beat! I loved you and you broke my heart!" The tears break through, "But it's different now and no, I can't say I don't have feelings for…. What we were."  
We lock gazes and he says, "That's the problem, I still love you." Before I can stop him he leans down and kisses me on the mouth. A moment of panic swells over me before I can't help it any longer and I close my eyes and kiss him back.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I really have nothing to say in this authors note except please read and review :D ~CaitCait12**

After a few seconds I pull away. What have I done? I'm scared, nervous, giddy and, all around confused. Most of all I am frustrated with my self. How could I have let myself do that? A shocked silence stretches between us. All the pent up emotions and desires build up in me. I want to scream and run away. I want to curl up in a ball and sob. I want to fall back into him and kiss him again. I can't do any of that so instead I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood and look at my feet. I feel Mihael's hand glide up my hip and onto the exposed skin under my shirt. I push his hand away and shake my head.  
"No." I mutter, "I can't…"  
"Can't what?" He asks softly.  
"I can't do this." I step back away from him.  
He steps forward and whispers, "What exactly is this?"  
"You know damn well what this is." I cross my arms over my chest because I can't back up any farther.  
"This is you and I, Kaylee." I'm blocked between him and the door now.  
"I told you it won't work." I said, silently pleading he'll let me leave.  
"That's not what I got a minute ago."  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." I say quickly then put a hand over my mouth after realizing what I'd said.  
Hurt flashes over his face, "Didn't mean it? Trust me Kaylee, that wasn't a casual kiss. You can't possibly tell me you didn't mean anything from it. You can't possibly tell me you didn't feel something."  
"Stop it!" I start to cry. I try to push him backward but he doesn't budge. "Let me go home!" I push him harder and he stumbles backward a step.  
"Are you going to go home and harmlessly kiss Near?" He growls.  
"Shut up!" I scream. "It's not like that!"  
"You guys are just friends? Sure." He eyes me up.  
"Stop it! You can't tell me who I can and can't live with! I kissed you get over it!" The things I'm saying pour out of my mouth and I instantly wish I could take them expression on his face is painful to look at.  
"It wasn't harmless. At least not to me." Is all he says as he pushes the door open. "Get out. Leave. Go ahead." I feel the need to say something more to him but I can't. I need to apologize. My throat tightness as I stand there not moving, just staring up at him. I wait for the words I need but they never come. "I said you could go."  
"Mihael…" I squeak out.  
He puts a hand over my mouth and says to me; "Don't speak. I think it would be best if you left now."  
"I'm so sorry…" I tear up and hug him. "I never wanted it to come to this. I'm so, so sorry. I just need some time. I need to get my head straight. I'm so sorry…. I'm sorry, Mihael." I release him and walk out the door without saying another word.

I've walked half way home and now I stand silently alone. I've messed up big time. I can't go home; not back to Nate. I think of my last resort. I pull out my phone and send a message to Kimi; _Need to talk ASAP. You home?  
_After about a minute of walking I get a reply; _Meg's here… Sure what's up?  
Meg's cool. I just need some time away from guys.; _I send back.  
My phone buzzes as I cross the street to her flat; _Guy troubles?  
_I type back; _I'll explain when I get there._

I walk up to the door and ring the bell.  
"Hey." Kimi says with a smile but her eyes are gentle.  
"Hey." I respond as I walk in.  
"Are you ok? What's wrong?" She asks as I sit down.  
"I gotten myself into something horrible." I admit.  
"What could be horrible?" Megan says from the kitchen before walking out into the living room.  
"Hi Meg." I say and she waves her hand.  
"Really girl, what's up?" She asks.  
"Give her space, jeez." Kimi retorts.  
"Guy issues." I sigh.  
"Who?" Megan looks suddenly more interested.  
"No one you would know…" I trail off. Kimi gives me a weird stare.  
"Anyway I say we get these boys off your mind." Kimi says cheerfully but she gives me a look that says, 'we'll talk later.' I nod.  
"Oooh, so like a girls night!" Megan squeals. "So like group therapy, ice cream, and action movies on Netflix?"  
"Sure." I say smiling a bit more. I'm looking forward to this. Maybe I'll be able to get my mind off everything for a while.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Please keep reading and reviewing. I'm really glad you guys like it! I want to thank my friend LexRB for helping me out when I get writers block! Hot vs. Cute? LOL ~CaitCait12**

It's now 7:00 pm and we are ready to start. Kimi has successfully picked the movie, Inception.  
"Wait." I say pulling out a phone, "I should tell Nate I'll be here all night."  
"That sounds like a boy." Megan says as she snatches up my phone, "No boys tonight."  
"He doesn't count."  
"Nope, nope, nope." She chastises. She then puts my phone in the cupboard above the fridge.  
"That's not fair." I whine, "If my phone is going up there yours should too.""  
"She's got a point there." Kimi adds.  
"Fine." Megan takes the other two cell phones and puts them up there as well. Kimi then plays the movie and we eat chocolate ice cream. At first we pay attention but after a while we become fidgety and the movie starts to bore us.  
"I know what can make this more interesting." She pulls out three wine glasses and a bottle of wine. She pours three glasses and sits down.

By the time the credits roll onto screen we have all had two or three drinks.  
"I don't get it?" Megan says.  
"Nobody gets it." Kimi laughs.  
"What a stupid movie." She says angrily. I laugh and she pours another drink. I can tell something is up when Kimi pours another drink for herself and I. She is usually a responsible drinker, I guess not tonight. All three of us our past the point of thinking straight and I know I shouldn't drink anymore. The problem is I want to. This is my problem; I don't drink often but when I do I drink a lot to drown my sorrows or problems. I know it's not healthy, I mean I did go to therapy for it. The thought of therapy angers me. Mihael payed for the therapy; I swish down another drink.  
"Kaylee, you said you had guy problems right?" Megan slurs.  
"Ya."  
"You have to tell us."  
"Ya Kaylee, she's right." Kimi adds.  
"You really wanna know?" I say loudly.  
"Ya huh!" Megan says.  
"So my ex from university decided to be an asshole and come back for me!"  
"Is he hot?" Megan says with full seriousness.  
"Yes! He wears really strange clothes, has a massive scar and weird hair but I think he's pretty hot!"  
"So he's like a bad boy." She giggles, "That's hot!"  
"I really don't see any problem here." Kimi says. If it was any other time she would.  
"It's a long story." I sigh.  
"We have all night."  
"Fine." Megan snickers at my remark.  
"Go ahead." She urges.  
"Ok, ok." I say as I sit up, "The initial problem is that he left me in New York for another guy…"  
"Hold up girlfriend!" Megan props her self up, "Another guy?"  
"Ya."  
"So he's gay?"  
"No he's not gay if he likes Kaylee too. God you can be such a dumbass." Kimi says to her.  
"Sorry we all can't be Asian like you." She replies sarcastically.  
"Shut up, it's my story time right now." I say to them.  
"Sorry right? I wanna know more!" Megan says.  
"So he left me for another guy then he just shows up three years later, like who the hell does he think he is?! Then there's Nate. They don't like each other cause of some previous shit at the orphanage in England."  
"You're making this up!" Megan accuses.  
"This is a load of shit." Kimi rolls her eyes.  
"No! I swear it's all true!"  
"Nate's cute girl… who's the other guy?"  
"Mihael."  
"Mihael or Nate. Hmm. I've only met one. Nate is sweet though."  
"Whoa, wait you have to guys right now?" Megan buts in.  
"Yes."  
" Which one is better?"  
"You can't just ask me that!" I throw my arms in the air.  
"I have an idea! I'll ask you questions about them then we can find out who is better!" We look at her and she starts, "First question; how hot are they?"  
"I guess they're pretty hot." I think, "Nate's cute but Mihael is bad boy hot. Like he rides a motorcycle and doesn't give a shit about anything! Nate's all like quiet and reserved."  
"Point Mihael!"  
"I don't think that was a fair question."  
"Question two;" She takes another drink, "Who is the better kisser?"  
"I've only kissed one of them!"  
"Who?"  
"Mihael."  
"Point Mihael!"  
"That's hardly fair! Nate could be a great kisser, he just hasn't had the chance to prove it yet!" Kimi objects.  
"That's a good point." Megan agrees and I nod.  
"But really how good of a kisser is he? Like meh or like yeah?"  
"Oh Mihael... He's like yeah!" I blush.  
"Bad boys have that affect." Megan says.  
"You're an expert on this now." Kimi retorts with a short laugh.  
"I am." Megan says, "And Kaylee, I bet he was great in the bed room too?"  
I blush and they both laugh. "That's a yes." Kimi shouts.  
"You two get kinky?" Megan says with a glint in her eye. "I bet you did!"  
"Shut up." I grumble.  
"Dammit Kaylee spill!"  
"I guess so…" I say shyly, "You could say he was great in bed…"  
"Like what'd you two do?"  
"That's personal." They stare me down and I say, "He was really playful and rough. But not too rough!" I add quickly.  
"Damn girl." She says in awe. "How long were you two together?"  
"I don't know exactly… like three years. It seemed like more than that though. He like rescued me off the streets. He's the reason I passed university and had any money whatsoever."  
"That's some deep shit." Kimi sighs.  
"I want to meet this guy." Megan says dreamily, "He seems great."  
"He is pretty great…" I trail off. "But we had a big fight today." I frown.  
"Awe girl, it's ok." Kimi hugs me tightly.  
Megan's eyes widen and she asks, "What happened?"  
"I went to his flat and I saw him. I got really mad at him then he kissed me out of the blue."  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"Well, I knew I shouldn't have kissed him but I kissed him back then I told it didn't matter." I say sadly.  
"You didn't!?"  
"Ya I did and now I've ruined everything." I look down, "I'm such an idiot."  
"No you're not." Kimi says seriously.  
"No, It's my fault. I could've stopped all this from the start!" The alcohol starts to wear off and I'm once again left with my problems.  
"Don't say that." Megan says. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Then she too hugs me. The hug is great. I love having my friends but I couldn't help thinking about Nate and Mihael. If anyone they deserve hugs more than me. They are both at home alone while I'm out spilling all their secrets. What kind of a girlfriend or friend am I? Not a good one that's for sure…


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I don't know how long I should make this story… You guys have any opinions? Speaking of you guys; You are AMAZING! 1023 views! I love you all! I'm so happy with those numbers! :D ~CaitCait12**

I wake up in a haze. I blink a few times as my eyes adjust to the light. I look around and suddenly remember the night before. Oh god, oh god, oh god, I think frantically.  
"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Kimi says as she eats cereal from the kitchen table. She picks up a granola bar and gently throws it at me while saying, "Catch!" The bar bounces off my shoulder and onto the ground then I pick it up. "Nice catch." She says sarcastically.  
"What time is it?" I ask as I unwrap the bar and take a bite.  
"10:30 am." She says through a mouthful of cereal.  
"What did I tell you last night?" I ask dreading the answer.  
"Everything." She snickers, "Even down to how good he is in bed."  
I put my head in my hands, "Dammit."  
"Don't be to upset. I can now help you out."  
"Wait. One question; why do you seem fine?"  
She smirks, "I did not drink even close as much as you two did," she gestures to Megan sleeping on the couch, "So I still remember like all of it. Megan on the other hand, I don't know how much she'll remember."  
"I'm so screwed…"  
"Nah, it's all good. Really though, you have more than a few issues."  
"Don't you think I already know that?" I look up at her.  
I walk over and sit across from her and she says, "Well besides the whole guy issues and all that other crap, you are a major binge drinker. That's got to stop."  
"I know, I know. It's easier said than done."  
"You did it once."  
"I did. I haven't really drank until Mihael showed up again."  
"About that, I can't really help you with your guy problems but I did call Nate this morning and told him not to let you have any alcohol."  
I smile, "Ok, deal. You'll help me with the drinking but the guy issues I'll straighten out myself."  
"Deal." She smiles back.  
I point to Megan, "What about her?"  
"I'll make her swear secrecy on anything she remembers. You should really get home though. I try not to creep peoples phones but let's just say you have a lot of things to respond to."  
"Thanks."

I open the door and walk inside. "Hello?" I say.  
"Hi." Nate says as he walks through the door. "You were out for a while."  
"Ya… Sorry bout that." I sit down on the couch and turn on my phone. Two missed calls from Nate. I laugh to myself.  
"Kimi called this morning…" He starts.  
"I know. I won't drink anymore. I swear."  
He looks at me with his big round eyes and says, "I'm worried about you Kaylee."  
I'm silent before saying, "I'll be fine." He gives me a funny look and I smile.  
"Be careful." Is all he says.  
"I will." I assure him. "I'm now going to go take a like a three hour shower cause I need one desperately." I attempt to lighten the mood.  
"Do whatever you want." I can tell by his voice that he's disappointed in me and it hurts.

Once I get out of the shower I spend extra long drying my hair and changing into sweats and a t-shirt. I walk outside and don't see Nate anywhere. "Hey, Nate. Are you here?" No response. Where's my phone? I check the couches and the tables until I find it shoved in a drawer. Why would it be here? I turn it on and am flooded with messages from Mihael. Dammit, I think, I don't need this right now. I tie my hair up in a ponytail and sit on the couch. I read over the messages.  
_Kaylee, about yesterday… I'm sorry.  
Can we talk later?  
Please respond.  
We need to clear things up.  
Are you upset with me?  
Sorry, that was a stupid question.  
Let's talk about it.  
I know you're upset but please?  
We don't have to get back together; we could just hook up if that's cool with you.  
I need you!  
That was not appropriate… I may have had a few drinks when I sent that.  
Really please just talk to me… I'll try not to hurt you. I really do hate seeing you cry.  
Dammit Kaylee! You can't just ignore me!  
"_For crying out loud." I say out loud.  
"What's wrong?" Nate asks as he walks into the room.  
"Nothing." I say quietly. I don't want to force him into my problems. "What have you been up to?" I change the subject.  
"Stuff." Is all he says. He pauses then says, "Kaylee could I talk to you about something?"  
"Sure." I say hesitantly.  
"You keep telling me you're fine but I don't think you are. I can tell you're not fine. You don't drink like you did last night when you're fine." "Ok, you've figured it out. I'm not fine. I'm far from it. I- I just have a lot to deal with right now."  
"I'm not the nest in these types of situations…" He says shyly, "But I'll try and be helpful… That is if you need me."  
A small smile creeps onto my face, "Thanks, it really means a lot." I sit there silently. I pick up my phone and my thumb hovers over the keyboard but I can't build up the nerve to reply to him. "Nate, do you think everything can be fixed?" I ask.  
He looks up at me and answers, "Not everything can be fixed, but most things can be. All that's needed is a little time and effort, and of course you need to want to fix the problem. I think you'll be able to fix everything Kaylee, eventually."

That night I couldn't sleep. I lay awake staring at the ceiling. I ripped off the bed sheets and turned on the lights. I can't take this any longer, I mentally scream, I'm fixing this! Right now! I pick up my phone and dial Mihael's number. I wait for three rings before I heard "Hello?" I freeze up. Shit! What do I say?  
"Hi." I say stupidly. I internally slam my head against the wall.  
"What the hell are you doing? It's 1:00 in the morning."  
"I need to talk to you." I say louder than I had planned.  
"Are you drunk?"  
"No! I stopped drinking."  
"That's a lie." He sighs. "I did it too." He admits.  
"Did what too?"  
"I had a few more drinks than I should've after we fought." I don't reply and he continues, "Kaylee, there's no point in lying. You don't need to pretend; I know you're the bigger person. You always have been."  
"Mihael, I'm sorry about everything that happened. That's why I need to fix everything."  
"We need to fix everything." He corrects.  
"I'm sorry I kissed you… I'm sorry I accused you of being a bad person; you're not a bad person. And I'm so sorry for getting mad about Matt."  
He doesn't reply for a while and when he says, "I'm sorry about leaving you in New York… I'm sorry I let you down and I'm sorry I came back. You seemed to be doing great without me. I'm sorry I did that to the both of you… You and Nate. That's not my place." I sigh in relief.  
Tears well behind my eyes and I say, "I need to be completely honest with you. I'm glad you're back. I just don't know if everything can be the same as it was in New York. I'm different and you are too. Three years is a long time…"  
"I understand. It's nice to see you again. It would be better to see you happy though. I think Nate makes you happier than me so you should go with him."  
I take a deep breath, "We're just friends. You made me happier than anyone else and I want you back in my life."  
"I'll stay if that's what you want."  
"That is what I want." I say quietly.  
"Kaylee?"  
"Mhm." I murmer.  
"It's late and I need to sleep but tomorrow I'm taking you out, as friends. We need to fix everything."  
"Ok deal."  
"See you tomorrow at 2:00."  
"Bye." I hang up. I fall back into bed and think to myself. Now I can sleep. I'll fix everything tomorrow. And with thought I drift off into a pleasant sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Well here it is :) Not much more I can say… Suggestions are welcome, can't say if they'll be used though. (Ps. I'll give you credit) ~CaitCait12**

I wake up fairly early considering the late night I had. I skip out into the hall and I see Nate drinking his coffee.  
"Did you make extra?" I ask. He nods and I pour myself a cup.  
"You seem happy." He smiles.  
I grin, "I guess you could say I'm in a pretty good mood."  
"That's nice."  
"I have a question for you?"  
"What is it?"  
I hesitate then say, "Are you ever going to get a job or something?"  
"I don't know?" He shrugs, "I've only really been good at one thing in my lifetime."  
"That's not true!"  
He lifts his eyebrow, "Really?"  
"Sure you're good at lots of things. Like clue, puzzle games, phycology; let's just say you're really smart!"  
"You had to be pretty smart to be a successor of L." He says distractedly.  
"You need to get out of the house, I'll take you out somewhere tomorrow." His facial expression wasn't convincing, "It'll be fun! I'll show you around town."  
"Sure." He mutters. I laugh and eat a breakfast bar quickly before rushing back to my room to get changed and ready for 2:00.

I'm stuck debating over my outfit. I shouldn't wear a dress because he drives a motorcycle, but it looks so cute and summery. Go casual; it's not an official date. I decide to slip a light orange lacy tank top on and a pair of jean shorts over my bikini. It's LA; you never know when you could need a bathing suit. I tie my hair up into a dancer's bun and throw on some strappy flip-flops.  
"You look all fancied up?" Nate remarks.  
I twirl around and joke, "Do I at least look pretty?"  
"Of course you do." He says with a blush. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.  
"I got to go now. Bye." I hug him before bounding out the door.

I walk out onto the street to where Mihael is waiting. He did bring the motorcycle.  
"So, where to?" I ask.  
"Where ever you want to go?"  
"If you're taking me out you're supposed to know where we're going?"  
He smiles, "I'm new to L.A but I do of a nice little place."  
"Show me." He nods and gets on the motorcycle. I swing myself on behind him and hold on.  
"You're going to have to have a tighter grip than that." He says right before speeding off. I lean forward and wrap my arms tighter around him.

We drive down a little back path and out above the beach. He's going faster than usual and the wind whips by my face. I laugh at the rush and I can feel his smile. There's a nice little rocky outcrop with the ocean washing in below it. He stops the bike and helps me off.  
"How'd you find this place?" I ask.  
"You drive around for long enough and you are bound to find some interesting places." He sits down by the edge and I sit down next to him. There is a lull in the conversation as we just look up and out into the ocean. "I missed that for a long time."  
"Missed what?"  
"Missed having a second person on my bike." He still looks past me.  
"I missed you too."  
He turns to look at me, "I know you're not ready to jump into anything yet and I respect that." He says _yet_ like there's more to it, "But I'd still like to spend more time with you."  
"That seems fine. I haven't had a relationship since New York. To be completely honest with you I don't even know if I'm ready for anything yet. With anyone."  
"I understand."  
"Mihael, it's you turn to be honest with me. Why did you decide to go to L.A?"  
"Well, Matt and I hadn't been together for a while. We were totally cool though. He helped me find you. We both agreed that we should spend some time apart…" He trails off.  
"So I'm really the only reason you moved here."  
"L.A brings back memories; So many memories. And Nate too, I haven't seen him in a long time."  
"You still really haven't seen him." I point out.  
"We never really got along; even back when we were kids. We just clashed, maybe we were too different or maybe we were too similar. Now that I think of it, it must have been a bit of both." We both sit in silence with our own thoughts for a while. Looking up at him right here and now, I really wanted to kiss him, I really wanted to forget everything and go back to New York. I could go back to New York and start all over. If only. I fall back onto the grass and look up at the clouds.  
"Let's get out of here!" I say up to him. He gives me a quirky look and I get up. I walk over to the edge and jump down onto a lower ledge. He follows and picks his way down a better pathway. I get stuck up on a decent height and he holds out his arms.  
"Jump."  
"You promise not to drop me." I say.  
"I won't drop you." I look at him and I jump. He catches me and we twirl around. I look up at him from in his arms, our faces are only inches apart and my mind is filled with conflicting emotions. This would be the perfect time to kiss him, one part of me says while the other says; you can't like him that way. He puts me down and I turn away to hide a small blush. I take off my shoes and my feet sink into the hot sand. I walk into the surf and the water is cool on my legs. This is what really makes me realize how much Mihael sticks out here. He's not a beach person. He wears leather and a black muscle shirt. He really made more sense as a New Yorker. That also makes me see how much I've changed; no more ripped jeans, heavy eyeliner, leather jackets, messy hair, parties, late nights or drugs. I've changed but he is almost the same person. It makes me wonder if the 'new me' is just as attractive to him. That's a silly though! I scold myself.  
"Kaylee." He says, "You have a different style now but you're still just as beautiful."  
I blush because I can't hold it in anymore, "Thanks. You're just as amazing as you were."  
"Thanks." He smiles.

"I'm so tired." I state as we walk along the beach back towards the motorcycle. I lick my ice cream cone and he holds my shoes.  
"That might be due to your lack of sleep last night." He jabs.  
"Probably." We walk in silence as I finish my ice cream. Once we make it to the small cliff back up to where his bike is laying on the ground. "Can you climb back up?"  
"Of course I can!" I say in fake shock and disbelief.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I'm sorry about not updating faster… Writers block is a bitch. Oh and so is online summer school. I don't think I'll ever like history unless I'm watching Black Butler or Hetalia. Anyways… A note to the people who want to see Matt. I can guarantee that he will eventually enter this story. For now enjoy and please review~CaitCait12 **

Once back at my apartment building Mihael helps me off his bike and we walk up to the doors.  
"I had a great time today." He says while putting his hands on my shoulders.  
"Me too. We should definably do it again some time." I look into his eyes and he stares back at me. We stay like this for a few tempting seconds before he wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly. I accept it and hug him back.  
"See ya sometime soon… hopefully." He says as he pulls apart and begins to leave. I silently wave back and think to myself about how I'm glad he took the friendly route.

I open the door to my apartment and find it empty. I wonder where Nate would've gone. I sit down on the couch and flick through TV channels. I see a preview for the TV show that I am in and smile to myself. I can't believe it, I'm actually an actress. I turn off the TV disappointed at the lack of interesting content. A wave of tiredness washes over me and I put my head back against the couch and close my eyes. Mihael was right; the bad sleep from last night really did take a toll on me.

I wake up the next morning to the unfamiliar sound of crashing around in the kitchen. I softly treaded into the kitchen.  
"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. It was quite an odd scene I walked in on. Nate is wearing just his usual white shirt and jeans but they are covered in white powder. He is at the stove with some pans and a whisk. He turns around and his face also has white powder spotted on it. He brushes some off from near his eyes and sheepishly says;  
"I thought I could make some pancakes before you woke up."  
I start to laugh and his face goes red, "This is you trying to make pancakes?" I looked around at the scene in front of me and started to laugh again. "Do you need some help?"  
He nods shyly, "I really didn't think it would be this hard to do."  
"How on earth did you get pancake mix all over yourself?" I say as I brush my fingers across his cheek turning them white.  
He blushes at my touch before saying, "I went to stir it and it… it kind of went everywhere."  
I smile, "I'll help you." He nods and I mix it together and turn the stove on. "So it's not that hard once you know how to do it I guess. Take this pan and put it on the burner." He does then I say; "Now you pour the mix on it." I do and he watches. "Now we wait for it fry, bake, something like that." A little time later I say, "You see those bubbles on the top?"  
"Yeah." He says thoughtfully.  
"That means we can flip it now. I'll flip this one." I pick up the pan and flip the pancake and catch it again with a splat.  
"That was really good." He smiles.  
"Yeah it was." I agree, "Let's make another one! But this time you do it."  
"I don't know…"  
"Yes, you do it. I'll be here to help if you need it."  
"Ok I guess I could." He takes the pan puts it on the stove then pours the batter in.  
"Look I point out! It's time to flip it!"  
"I don't know if I can do that." He says hesitantly.  
"No Nate! You have to flip it before it burns!" I over dramatize it, "It has to be you!" He looks at me funny then grips the pan tightly and closes his eyes as the pancake lands back on the pan. He opens his eyes and sees that he succeeded and his whole face lights up.  
"See it wasn't that hard!" I grin.

After we finished eating and I'd convinced Nate to go to the beach with me we went to get changed because he was covered in pancake mix and I was in my pjs. I put on a lacy sundress with my bikini underneath. We left the house and started to walk to the beach.  
"I've never been to a beach before." Nate admits.  
"Never been to a beach!" I say surprised. "How?"  
"I just never lived near one before and it was never really a top priority."  
"Where'd you live?"  
"England." He says before changing the subject, "Where did you grow up."  
"Denver. Then I went to New York for university and then here."  
"That's a long way form home." He says.  
"Mhm. It is. I haven't been home for five years now. My mom and I… we don't speak anymore." Nate knows not to say anymore and we continue on silently.

"Ok so this is a beach." I joke as I gesture towards the beach.  
Nate gives me an un-amused look, "I know what a beach is."  
"Well then lets go." I say as I speed up. I let my feet sink into the sand and I take a deep breath of ocean air. The beach was pretty crowded so we walked along in mostly silence.

"Hey, Kaylee!" I turn my head towards the voice and see Kimi. She smiles and waves and we head over to her. She holds her surfboard under her arm. "Fancy seeing you here."  
"Nice to see you too." I smile. Nate waves.  
"You two look cute." She teases.  
"Stop it." I joke.  
"No but really, have you checked your email recently?"  
"No. Why?"  
She rolls her eyes; "Season two production starts week days in a week."  
"Really?"  
"Ya it's true." Megan interrupts as she walks over to us. She is wearing a bright pink bikini and some big sunglasses.  
"Where'd you come from?" I ask.  
"Went to the ladies room. Came back to find you and…" She gestures towards Nate.  
"Nate." I say.  
"Hello." He smiles.  
Her eyes light up at the familiar name and she says, "Hi Nate, I'm Megan. Nice to meet you." She holds out her hand and he shakes it.  
"So what are you guys up to?" Kimi asks.  
"Nate's never been to a beach so I brought him here." I reply.  
"Never been to a beach! I can't believe it!" Megan says.  
"No this is my first time." Nate confirms.  
"Ok. I _need _to show you around. There are so many things you can do on a beach! They're like one of the bet places in the whole world!" She grabs his arm and he gives me a nervous look before she drags him off still talking non-stop. I laugh to myself.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine." Kimi laughs.  
"Poor guy." I grin.  
Kimi digs her board into the ground and says, "You seem happy. Is _everything_ good?"  
"I think so." I sigh, "Mihael and I went out yesterday and he understands. He said we can just be friends and it's ok that I don't want to jump into anything _yet._"  
"That's good."  
"Yup. I just can't help but think that my boy troubles aren't completely over yet."

About an hour later we head off to find Nate and Megan. We find them with a Frisbee and a few other guys. Nate is positioned shyly off to the side while the other guys are very eager to play Frisbee with her. I run up to Nate and rustle his hair.  
"She left you alive." I grin.  
"Ya, mostly. At least in one piece." He replies. I smile at the fact that he joked about it. Kimi catches up to us.  
"We're going to go home now. Are you going this way." I gesture to the path we'll take.  
"I don't think I'm going anywhere." She says sarcastically and rolls her eyes towards Megan. "You guys better head home by yourselves."  
"Cool."  
"Bye Kimi." Nate says before we turn around to leave.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I don't really have much to say other than please read and review :D ~CaitCait12**

Once we get home the sun is just beginning to set. It casts an orange light through the window and I smile to myself.  
"Isn't it so pretty out?" I say to Nate.  
"Yeah, there's a very nice sunset tonight."  
"Maybe we should sit outside for a bit?" I say as I walk out onto the balcony. On the balcony there is one two-person bench and one single chair. Nate sits on the bench and in a rash decision I sit next to him completely ignoring the open chair. He gave me a confused look and I just smiled. "I love L.A." I sigh as I lean my head against his shoulders. He stiffens but eventually relaxes.  
"I'm glad I chose L.A." He whispers almost to himself. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of the night. I can feel myself slipping into sleep but I don't stop myself.

Some time later, I'm not sure how long; I wake up to the feeling of cold liquid dripping on me. I open my eyes and see that I'm still on the balcony with Nate. I must have slept curled up with my head on his lap and he is sleeping upright on the bench. I blink a couple if times, yawn and then stretch. I then feel something drip onto my fore head again. I look up to see that it is just starting to rain but I can hear thunder somewhere further away. I know I should wake up Nate but I'm so content just here like this. Despite the cold gusts of wind and the impending storm I am feeling very comfortable. I don't have to make the choice because see him shift and slowly sit up. He looks at me with big curious eyes and says, "I think it's going to rain."  
"Me too. We should probably go inside."  
"Yeah sure." He says as we both awkwardly stand up and go inside. I go to shut all the windows before the rain starts coming down harder. The rain pelts the windows and creates a constant background noise.  
"Three in the morning." Nate says as he looks at the clock. I shrug. "Well goodnight." He awkwardly smiles. _Dammit, I wish he would stay up with me…_

I lay awake in bed. I wanted to spend more time with him. I really like him. I know he's a bit awkward and shy but he's cute, sensitive and caring. I roll over onto my side. Do I like him? Like in that way? Even if I did I couldn't do that. I still have to deal with Mihael. Mihael; now he's a whole different story. I hate this! I throw my pillows across the room as I try to get comfortable. It's not possible. I roll onto my stomach. Even if I did like Nate… My thoughts trail off. It doesn't matter. I shouldn't go that way. We're such good friends. I just friend-zoned myself. I roll onto my side again. Stomach equals not comfortable. Right side equals not comfortable. I roll onto my back. Back equals not comfortable. Left side equals not comfortable. I toss and turn before somehow miraculously falling into an uneasy sleep.

_"Do you like me like that?" Nate asks. We are in a forest. Everything is spinning but him.  
"Like what?" I ask stupidly.  
"I'm not stupid Kaylee." He says and his face melts into Mihael's. "I know you like Nate. But what about us; we have history."  
My mouth falls open and I say something along the lines of; "Uh.. Um, I don't know."  
A figure emerges from the trees and says, "You can't like us both?" It was Nate.  
Mihael's face twists into an angry sneer, "Who's it going to be Kaylee? Me or him?"  
"I can't!" I scream and put my hands on my head as everything starts to spin faster and faster. It spins so fast that I can't stand and everything blurs together. I feel myself falling and both of the men catch me.  
"Who's it going to be?" Nate says. I start to cry…_

I sit up so fast that my vision blurs. I take a deep breath and try to calm my now shaking body. It was just a dream. It was just a dream but the feelings were so real. I slowly bring myself to my feet. 5 o'clock am I note. I walk back and forth. Rain steadily beats on the window and the room is cold just in my bra and underwear. I feel a chill down my spine and shiver. I can't get the image out of my mind: Nate and Mihael's faces merged as one. I look in the mirror and notice that my eyes are slightly red. I must have been crying in my sleep. Snap out of it! Seriously I need to get it together. I don't need boys. But is it really that bad to want attention in that way? Everyone wants to feel loved. I have friends that I love very dearly but this is a whole different feeling. Do I want a lover? I silently scold myself. I silently get back into bed. I pull the covers up to my chin and run my hands through my knotted hair. What happened to you? I wonder as I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up and open my blinds. Sun shines in and it brightens my mood. I put on an overcoat and grab my phone. I first look at the email Kimi and Megan were talking about. Then I look at my unread messages; well just one to be exact. I click on the name: Mihael. Then I read it. He wants to get together. Friends do hang out. Friends hang out with other friends. I make a split second decision and tell him to come over to my house at 8:00. "We are having a get together with some of my other friends to watch the season finale of the T.V show we are in." I say aloud as I text. This was either a really good or a really bad idea.

Ignoring the pit in my stomach I walk out into the kitchen and start to make scrambled eggs. Nate walks into the kitchen looking half asleep. He sees me looking at him and says, "I didn't sleep well last night."  
"I didn't either."  
"You always end up looking great anyways though." I blush at this and he blushes at my blush.  
I awkwardly say, "You hungry?"  
"Yeah. Sure." He walks over and starts to make coffee. Once coffee is made we both sit down at the table and start to eat. "Hey Kaylee?"  
"Ya?" I say.  
"It's the season finale tonight right? So is everyone coming over?"  
"Ya! I'm surprised you remembered!" I smile, "My friends are coming over." I leave out the part that Mihael is coming over. He's my friend so I technically didn't leave anything out. I try and reassure myself.

Let's skip ahead. It's now 7:45 and I Megan and Kimi have just arrived.  
"I brought chips!" Megan smiles and pushes them in my face.  
"Thanks." I laugh.  
"You seem on edge?"  
"No, I'm fine." I smile.  
"Really?" Kimi chimes in.  
"Yeah…"  
"Sure, sure."  
"Hey Kaylee," Megan says, "Where's you little white friend?"  
I think for a few second then say, "Nate?" She nods.  
"He's not little. I would say he's a lot taller than all of us." Kimi points out.  
"I'm here." Nate says as he walks into the room.  
"We were just talking about you!" Megan says. Kimi rolls her eyes.  
He lifts an eyebrow and looks at me, "Really?"  
I shrug, "Yup."  
"Ok."  
"You aren't even going to ask about what?" Megan says shocked.  
"No. Why would I?"  
"Don't you want to know what we were saying about you?"  
"No. It wouldn't change the fact that you were talking about me."  
"You are so different." Megan eyes him up and he just smiles. There is knock on the door and I take a deep breath as I go to open it. Standing on the other side is Mihael dressed in his usual clothing. He smiles and I smile back. He walks inside and the tension in the room become thicker.  
"This is my friend Mihael." I introduce him to everyone. Megan's eyes widen at the name and I mouth, "don't to her and she calms down. Kimi on the other hand handles the situation better.  
"Nice to meet you. I like your style." She says. She is the one with the black jeans, dark red tank top and leather jacket.  
"Thanks. Yours isn't too bad either." Mihael replies. Kimi responds with a quick nod.  
"It doesn't matter what style you have when you've got arms like that! Wow!" Megan obviously flirts. She is always such a flirt. I can tell Mihael is feeling a bit awkward but might as well leave it to your friends to make things more awkward then they already were.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:This story is starting to get really long… Maybe I should end it and make a sequel. What do you guys think? Anyways please enjoy and remember to review. I have some surprises this chapter… ) ~CaitCait12**

After the initial awkwardness we all settled into our seats and ended up watching the show. Nate was in his usual seat with a cup of coffee, the three girls shared the couch with a bowl of popcorn and Mihael was munching on a chocolate bar he brought himself. It didn't last long, maybe 15 minutes, before we weren't actually watching the show anymore.  
"So, Mihael, why L.A?" Megan asks.  
He thinks for a second before saying, "I needed a change of scenery."  
"Well do you like it here?" She prods.  
"Ya, It's nice here. It's a very big change from New York though."  
"New York!" She squeals, "I always wanted to go to New York! I would go up the empire states building, I'm not afraid of heights I actually kind of like them! Oh! And I'd go to Times Square and go shopping at like all the designer stores and the M&Ms store, cause I love chocolate! Like how can you not!"  
"I agree with you there." He says before taking a bite off of his chocolate bar.  
"You can't go a day without chocolate." I joke and Nate smirks from behind his cup.  
"I can't disagree." He shrugs and turns towards me, "And you can't say you didn't like my chocoholic tendencies." He raises an eyebrow. "You could eat chocolate everyday and not ever be considered fat." I just laugh it off but it comes out awkward. I can see everyone looking at us. Nate has paused, his cup just touching his lips and his eyes peering over the rim.  
"I guess so." I stare him down, "I guess no other guy could eat as much chocolate as you. The funny thing is I didn't gain any weight either."  
"Maybe that was due to all of the hardcore _exercise _we did." There is a twinge in his voice and he winks while saying 'exercise'. Megan stifles a shocked gasp with her hand and Kimi momentarily chokes on a piece of popcorn. Nate just looks over at me and I can feel his stare.  
I smile and politely say, "Excuse me," and get up and walk into the bathroom.

I pace up and down the bathroom. I take a deep breath and look in the mirror. I straighten out my hair and shirt. I flush the toilette just to make things less awkward (even though awkwardness is now unavoidable) and wash my hands three times while giving myself a mental pep talk. I will walk out and everything will be fine. I'll go out make a couple of jokes, everyone won't be awkward and I won't let Mihael get to me.

"I'm back." I smile. Everyone is in an awkward silence and surprisingly enough it's Nate who breaks it.  
"So Jessica was murdered? I have to say that it was John." He says thoughtfully.  
Megan turns to him, "What?"  
"I think John is the murderer."  
Kimi grins, "Megs, he's talking about the show."  
I laugh, "You actually watched it?"  
"Yeah. Is it John?"  
"We actually don't know." Megan admits, "We have to wait until we get the script for season two in like a week."  
"Too bad."  
"It'd be pretty cool if you were right." She says.  
"He probably is right. He is the _best_ at these kind of games." Mihael says and Nate's gaze shoots daggers at him.  
"Why thank you." His lips twitch into an almost smile and Mihael smiles coldly back.  
"Well we'll just have to see, won't we?" I say.  
Mihael nods, "Most certainly." He checks his phone before saying, "I'm sorry, I have some things to attend to now. I must be going."  
"See ya some time soon." Megan smiles flirtatiously. Kimi just gives a short wave. He gets up and opens the door and I walk out with him. As we walk down the hall I stay silent until we are out of hearing range.  
"I'm quite angry with you." I say sternly and he laughs. Of all the things he could do he laughs! "I'm serious Mihael! If we're going to be friends then you've got to stop making it so hard to be around you."  
"Do I embarrass you?" He asks.  
"To be honest, yeah kind of."  
He grins, "You seem to get embarrassed easier now a days." I just cross my arms. He gives me a look before saying, "Fine I won't embarrass you. Or at least I'll try."  
"Thanks." I say with full sincerity.  
"Well I should be off now." He starts to turn around and I grab his arm.  
"Wait! Why are you all of a sudden disappearing so quickly?"  
"I told you I have things to deal with." He says on edge. I study him. The calm and reserved Mihael is replaced with someone who looks anxious and on edge.  
"What do you have to deal with? It's nothing illegal is it?" I say suspiciously.  
"Nothing illegal darling." He shows me his phone screen. On it is a message that says; **_Hey Mells, Nice house you've got here.  
_**And underneath is an attached picture of the inside of Mihael's house. My eyes widen and I look at him with my jaw dropped slightly, "What?" I can't make sense of this situation.  
"I'll be fine. Good night." He pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear, "It's nothing really, don't worry about it." He then pulls away and walks out of sight. I stand there fazed. What just happened?

I push the door open to find the rest of them making up theories about what will happen in season two.  
"I think its Michele. She seemed like a bitch anyways." Megan says.  
"That's hardly a reason to suspect her." Kimi adds.  
Nate buts in, "It wouldn't be logical for her to be the murderer."  
"Since when does Megan use logic?" I grin.  
"Hey!" Megan exclaims.  
"I don't know about you Megs but I'm feeling pretty tired. You ready to head out?" Kimi asks.  
"Oh yeah, sure." She replies.  
"I'll walk you out." I say as we start to walk down the hallway then stop in the stair well.  
"So he's your ex?" Megan asks but before anyone can answer she says, "Damn Kaylee! What kind of girl were you in New York?" I blush a bit.  
"Was that necessary?" Kimi asks.  
"I'm sorry but he is smoking. Not to mention radiating 'bad boy' from across the room!"  
"Yeah." I say distractedly.  
"Kaylee are you ok?" Kimi asks kindly.  
I nod, "I'm fine. I just need time to think about some things."  
"Sure." She gives me a quick hug; "We'll leave you to your thoughts." They leave and I head back up to the apartment.

I walk in and pass by Nate and say, "I'm going to sleep now."  
"You don't want to stay up any later?" He asks innocently.  
"I'm sorry not tonight. I'm just really tired." Trust me any other night I would love to stay up with him. I'm just emotionally tired. I flop into bed without changing and send Mihael a text; **_Are you ok?_**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hello readers! I haven't posted in a while… Sorry bout that. This is a third person POV. It's a short chapter but hopefully you like it cause it is introducing a new character :D And shoot me some more reviews or suggestions please :) ~CaitCait12**

Mihael walked up his porch and open the door. He didn't need to worry about his alarm because he knew it would already be turned off. He stepped into the living room to find a familiar figure there to greet him. Jumping over the back of the couch the man grins, "Hey, Mells?"  
Mihael walks towards him, "Long time no see, Matt." He hugs him and when they pull away Matt says,  
"How's it going in L.A?"  
Mihael sighs, "Could be better." Matt gives him a look gesturing for him to explain and he does, "Issues with the plan."  
"She's got a boyfriend, classic." He replies casually.  
"No, she doesn't."  
He tilts his head slightly, "Then what's wrong?"  
"It's just she's got her shit together and she doesn't want to go back to the way it was in New York."  
"Then don't go back to the way it was." He flips a chip in his mouth and says with his mouth full, "Start fresh. Appeal to her new self. You can't bring up the past if you want to move forward."  
"That's hard to do at the moment."  
"Why?"  
"Cause it's not just her. Guess who's back."  
Matt bites his lower lip thoughtfully but eventually just says, "Is it bad that I don't know?"  
Mihael rolls his eyes and says, "Near. He's back."  
Matt is shocked, "What? Near as in the albino kid?" He ponders this in his mind. Mihael nods. "What the hell is he doing here?" Matt asks.  
"I have no idea."  
"Ok, sit your ass down and explain." They both sit down and he mutters under his breath, "Jeez, I leave to go do anything and you miss everything."  
"So I saw her in her film premiere and I went to the apartment you gave me and then Near opens the door. At this point I'm thinking you screwed me over as some kind of a joke or you genuinely messed up the address."  
"I never mess up." He interrupts.  
"Turns out you didn't."  
"Obviously."  
"Matt, shut up and let me talk." Matt rolls his eyes but stays quiet. "So I asked him anyways where Kaylee was and he said she wasn't home. I knew I was in the right place so I stayed there until she got home."  
"He let you stay there?"  
"Yeah, he's a push over."  
Matt nods while his mind reels, "This doesn't make sense, why was he there in the first place?"  
"That's where things get a little strange and annoying…. He lives there with her."  
"It only had one owner of the apartment."  
"Nothing official like that. It's just like he helps her pay rent and gets to stay there."  
"But they're not together?" He says in a mocking tone.  
"No they're not _together._" He says.  
"Then get her back!" Matt leans forward, "Get your game face on and go get that girl!"


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I'm thinking of ending this story soon and maybe do a squeal. I still don't yet though. Oh! And another thing; I'm going to be away for the next two weeks and won't have internet so that means no chapters. But I will give you lots of chapters when I get back (hopefully). Well enjoy :) ~CaitCait12**

After waking up the day had gone by slowly. I was on edge. I still hadn't gotten a message back from Mihael and I had to admit I was worried about him. Screw it! I'm going over there to find out for myself. I slide out the door and headed to his house.

I knock on Mihael's door. No one answered so I knock harder. The door swings violently open and a man says, "What the hell do you want?" I just look at him. It isn't Mihael. He's leaning his arm on the doorframe. His brunette hair flopped down around his face and he looks at me with deep brown eyes. He is wearing some sort of headset, a stripped t-shirt and unlike Mihael he has bare feet.  
"How can I help you Ms. Miller?" He smirks.  
I'm shocked but instead of asking how he knows who I am I stand strong and ask, "Where's Mihael?"  
"He's not here right now."  
"When will he be back?"  
"I don't know sweetheart. I assume he'll be back soon." He shifts his body over and says, "You might as well come in, after all there's no point in waiting outside." On some crazy impulse I do go in. I walk in and he walks in after me. I know the house nothing has really changed about it except for a laptop that he closes and a smartphone laying on the couch. He takes off the headset and tosses it onto the laptop. He hops over the back of the couch and says, "Take a seat, you don't need to stand."  
I carefully sit down in the chair across from him and ask, "Who are you?"  
"Who am I?" He says dramatically, "I am your darkest nightmare, your biggest pleasure, your fears, your hopes, your dreams and your new best friend whether you like it or not."  
I smile, "Let me rephrase my question; What's your name?"  
"Oh my name is Matt. Spelt with two Ts because I don't let people walk all over me." Matt! My mind sparks and I know how he would know who I was. "You're Mihael's friend!"  
"Yes. I am. Have been for a very long time too."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm on the run from the CIA and I came here to hide out until the whole thing blows over."  
I stare at him quizzically, "What?"  
"What?" He replies.  
I shake my head, "So Mihael is fine?"  
"Yeah he's cool. It was only me who busted into his house. Houses are really easy to get into. If you ever need to get into someone else's house just give me a call." He winks.  
I laugh almost as if I'm on the verge of going insane, "So it's just you? His friend. You've come back. Ok. That's all well and good. You guys can hook up again and he'll be happy again. I guess I'll leave now and wallow in my own sadness and waste the day eating ice cream. While I'm at it I can deal with my existential crisis and wonder why guys are so confusing. I think this was all just a big ploy to get me to come over here. Nice one Mihael, don't answer my message so that I get worried and come over here."  
"Are you an actress?" He asks once I stop ranting.  
"Yeah."  
"Wow. You're pretty good."  
"Thanks!" I grin.  
"I'm assuming you are not actually on the verge of insanity?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. I thought I'd play it your way for a bit."  
He scans me with his eyes, "I think you and I could be good together."  
"What's better than having my nightmares, pleasures, fears, hopes and dreams all in one person."  
He grins, "The pleasure is all mine Kaylee." He mock bows and I laugh.  
"I need to sort out one thing with you?"  
"What would that be?"  
"How did you know where I live and how much do you know about me?"  
"This." He says as the door opens, "Can be discussed later." He turns his attention to Mihael who just walked in the door and says, "Hey Mells, your lady friend is here!"  
Mihael looks confused for a second before he sees me, "Kaylee what are you doing here?"  
"You never responded to my message so I came over to see if you were ok because…" I hesitate then say slightly embarrassed, "Because I was worried about you."  
He smiles, "I'm fine. It's nice to know you were thinking about me though." I blush and he looks at Matt, "It was just this idiot though."  
"Hey!" Matt objects, "I did get into your house!"  
"You're the only one that could get in here."  
He shrugs, "Maybe."  
"Can you please answer my question now?" I ask Matt.  
"Sure. How much do I know about you?" He ponders this for a second, "I know that you used to be Kaylee Greg. You lived in New Jersey with your mom. Your dad left when you were 11. Your mom remarried to a man named Scott. You don't like him. You moved to New York to go after a career in acting after you had a falling out with your mother. You originally didn't do well in New York. You were a heavy partier, drinker and used drugs, mostly ecstasy, occasionally. You would later go to rehab and therapy for your drinking problem. While in New York you met Mihael Keehl and you had a 'relationship' with him for around two years. He helped you with your issues and you passed university with decent grades. That eventually fell apart and then you went for all the rehab and shit like that. Documents say that a Mrs. Greg covered the cost of the sessions but it wasn't, it was Mihael. Thanks to yours truly. A year and a half later at the age of 22 you moved to L.A where you now live in an apartment with Near. You worked as a waitress for a few months before your acting career kicked off and now you are staring in a popular T.V show." Mihael and I both stare open mouthed at him. "Of course some of this was inside information that couldn't be found in files or documents, but I have my ways." Once he finishes I can see a horrified expression on Mihael's face.  
"Are you a creeper?" I ask not even joking one little bit.  
He laughs, "No, I'm not a creeper. I just do inside jobs. And friendly therapy, but that usually consisted of me listening to Mells spilling all of his feelings out to me while I played COD online."  
I turn to Mihael, "You had him stalk me?"  
Mihael hesitates and says, "No." He pauses, "Ok kind of. But I'm not a stalker I swear. I just needed to find you so I could see you again."  
"I'm speechless." I say exasperated. We all sit there silently. "I'm going to go home."  
I get up to leave and before I step outside I say, "We're not done with all this."  
"Wait Kaylee. I didn't get your number yet." Matts says as he plays with his phone.  
"Cut the crap. There's no need for common courtesy anymore. You know my whole life story and I'm pretty sure you already have my number too."  
"I do but I thought I could be a gentlemen and ask." He swipes his finger three times then says, "You number is…"  
Mihael kicks him in the shin and mutters, "Shut up Matt."  
"Ow!" He exclaims loudly.  
"Well bye." I wave and shut the door behind me. I think to myself, did that actually just happen? Other thoughts run through my mind. I know Matt is who Mihael left me for. Does that mean Matt's gay? Are they back together? Are they even living together? I can't be jealous of Matt, I like him, and he seems pretty cool. I do know one thing for sure… I will get more answers out of them.

I open the door to my apartment and walk in. Well by 'walk in' I mean stomp furiously and let out a loud exasperated sigh.  
Nate raises an eyebrow and harmlessly asks, "What's up?"  
"I am so done!" I shake my head and flop tiredly onto the couch.  
"It's only five o'clock. You can't be 'done' yet."  
"It's an expression. And why are you so sassy all of a sudden?"  
"It was a valid statement." He shrugs.  
"Sure" I huff.  
"But really Kaylee; what happened? You mysteriously went out for a bit without telling anyone and now you come home frustrated and confused. This needs an explanation."  
"Thanks dad." I say sarcastically. His face turns thoughtful and I say, "Sorry. Bad comparison." He nods. "Nate, the boy in the stripped shirt with the goggles in your picture is Matt, right?"  
"Yes. You knew that already?"  
"What was he like?"  
"Strange question." He ponders it, "He was pretty smart and well you could say he was the runner up to the runner up. He liked video games and telling the younger kids scary stories. He wasn't mean though; he just never really cared about anyone. He only cared about Mello. They were really good friends so in turn he never really spent much time with me. He wasn't into the successor competition as much as Mello and I…"  
"Ok stop right there." He looks at me. "You've called him Mello twice now. What's up with that?"  
"That was his name. Or the name he used. I was Near."  
"Ok." I bite my inner cheek. Out of the blue I ask, "Is Matt gay?"  
"What?" He asks shocked. "I don't think so? And how would I know." He is silent for a bit before he says, "Kaylee, what's with the sudden interest in Matt?"  
"No reason."  
"I know."  
"You do?"  
"You went to visit Mihael today, didn't you?"  
"Yes I did."  
"Did he mention Matt?"  
"Not quite." I drift off. "Forget about it." I shake my head. He doesn't say anything more but he gives me a questioning look.  
"It doesn't matter," He hesitates, "But you could… um- you can tell me I won't tell anyone."  
I smile slightly, "I know you won't." I pause then decide to tell him, "Matt was at Mihael's house."  
He looks confused before saying, "Why would Matt be here?"  
"I don't know! How am I supposed to know?"  
"It was more of an open-ended question. I didn't expect you to answer it."  
I laugh, "You know what Nate, I seriously think I'm going to lose my mind."


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I could make up excuses but to be honest I was just in a rut. I'm out of it now and I've written a lot already so there should be a lot more constant updates. Well toddles! ~CaitCait12**

I wake up the next morning and eat with Nate. I then get a phone call from an unknown number and answer it in my room.  
"Hello?" I say.  
"Hey Kaylee." I recognize the voice immediately.  
"Matt?"  
"Yeah that's me."  
"Why are you calling me?"  
He speaks in a friendly tone, "I feel as though we got off on bad terms."  
"Ok."  
"Don't freak out or anything," He pauses, "Just hear me out."  
"Sure?" I say. I'm not quite sure what's going on but I feel slightly nervous.  
He speaks really quickly when he says, "Would you like go out with me?"  
"What?!" I say shocked, "Are you serious?"  
"As friends. Obviously. Like just go out and talk, you know get to know each other."  
"Well I guess it couldn't hurt."  
"For a second there I thought you were going to freak out." He chuckles.  
"I wasn't going to freak out…"  
"You were totally going to freak out."  
"No I wasn't."  
"Yes you were."  
"No I wasn't!" He laughs and I mutter, "You're getting the silent treatment now."  
"Ok sure." He laughs some more, "Two o'clock. Meet me at the Hawaiian themed restaurant down by the beach at two. If you want to I mean it's totally up to you." He then hangs up.

It's two o'clock and I find myself strolling up to the restaurant I used to waitress at. Of all the possible places to eat he chose here, I think to myself. My thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice saying, "Aha! You did show." I turn to see Matt. He is wearing shorts and a light stripped tank that hangs loosely off his frame. His hair is lightly tousled with his bangs swept over to the side. He smiles and says, "Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Matt." He puts out his hand and I shake it.  
"Nice to meet you Matt I'm Kaylee."  
"Well let's go eat." He smiles and opens the door for me. I smile politely at him and walk inside. I know this grill inside and out. I did work here. There is a small sign in desk, cute seats, big windows and the old couple I used to serve. I walk up to the desk and Matt asks for a table for two.  
"Oh Kaylee, honey is that you?" The older woman seems to recognize me. I scowl a little on the inside but smile on the outside.  
"Hello, yes it's me." I say to her and Matt turns around to give me a curious look.  
"Is this the kind roommate? Are you two together?" She asks with a sparkle in her eye.  
I blush involuntarily, "No, no, no." I look at Matt who smirks playfully, "Just friends."  
"That's nice." The older women says, "Have an nice day now, honey." She takes her husband's hand as they walked out of the grill.  
Matt nudges me, "We're not together, eh?"  
"Just friends." I cross my arms.  
"Friends, already." He winks, "I can be pretty charming if I want to."  
"Shut up." I grumble, "Let's eat."

* * *

Now let me tell you about that lunch. It all went well, very well actually. If only I'd known what our friendship would become. I know it's a silly thought. Even though Matt is… different (Let's go with that), he'd soon become a very important part of my life. Well why don't I tell you another story;

* * *

_I turned round the corner and lengthen my strides past the modern apartment building overlooking the ocean. My music blasted in my ears and I hummed along. I was not paying attention when someone ran up beside me and shoved me. I stumbled slightly but stay on my feet. I turned around and saw Matt jogging next to me. His slower strides easily covered the same amount of ground as my fast I even asked why he's here I say, "What the hell are you wearing?!"_  
_He looked at me indifferently and says, "it's my 'running outfit'. And it's no worse than yours."_  
_"It's a lot worse than mine!" Since when is a red tank and spandex shorts worse than blue shorts, a red t-shirt with a dolphin on it and a green headband? He looks so stupid but it kind of suits him, I mean that in the least insulting way possible._  
_"Enough insulting my outfit." He pouted, "Lets run!"_  
_"So I assume you're coming with me."_  
_"Yes." He grinned and flipped his hair out of his eyes._  
_"How'd you know I was going to be here?" I asked him between strides._  
_"You still think I'm a stalker?" He puffed out between breaths._  
_"Don't answer my question with another question."_  
_"Fine. You run by here irregularly on Thursdays and Sundays."_  
_"Irregularly?"_  
_"On and off. You have a semi pattern. I'm not stalker my building is on your path." He added._  
_"So you decided to join me?"_  
_"What do you think?"_  
_I ignored his sarcasm and ran ahead of him and towards the pier. Matt sprinted after me, I could tell because of his heavy steps behind me. He caught up but was panting. I slowed down to a walk and he did too. He put his hands on his knees and took a deep breath._  
_"Were you trying to lose me?" He asked standing back up._  
_"If you can't handle it that's your problem not mine." I waged a finger at him._  
_"I can keep up!"_  
_"Race me to the beach?"_  
_"Kay, go!" He sprinted in front of me. Caught off by surprise I quickly started off after him. The trail was small and weaves through the trees. Matt swerved in front of me so that I couldn't make it around him. I panted and tried to pass him on the right but he stepped in my way._  
_"Cheap strategy." I muttered._  
_"I'm a gamer honey." Is all he said back. I fell back a few steps when I saw the beach. He gained on me and when the trail started to end I sprint my fastest. I found footing on a large rock and from that I jumped onto what looked like a big cube. Matt looked up at me with an expression of confession and awe. I jumped from the top of it and landed hard with my knees buckling. I roll out onto my back just as Matt ran up to me._  
_"Are you ok?" He looked worried. I threw a handful of sand at him and got up and ran onto the beach as he coughs and rubs his eyes._  
_"Ha I beat you!" I shouted at him as he walked towards me. I then looked around and noticed a few things; I jumped off of the female restroom, Matt was laughing at me and the whole beach was staring at us._  
_Matt laughed and said, "Look everyone she won!" I blushed and smiled awkwardly at the crowd of people looking at me. A few of them clapped before everyone lost interest._  
_"Embarrassed?" Matt asked. I scowled and he said, "Good."_  
_"Good?" I frowned._  
_"So what's next? Going swimming?"_  
_"Yeah. I swim laps."_  
_"Laps in the ocean, how does that work?"_  
_"You know what I mean."_  
_"My building has a pool. One with actual lanes." He said out of the blue, "You can swim there."_  
_"Uh sure I guess." I said hesitantly._  
_"Cool lets go."_

* * *

That is our weekly routine, without the racing and stunts, of course. Matt has become a great friend if mine throughout the past few months. Megan and Kimi love him too. I may be foreshadowing when I say this next part but; our group is perfect at the moment. But back to Matt. Though you may think it would be awkward that he dated Mihael as well as I did, you'd be wrong. He's actually been very good about it all and even helps me out with it all. Even though I'm pretty sure he works for both sides, that being Mihael and me, it is nice to talk to him about everything. Well the past few months have been good and steady, but my dear readers, expect more from future….


End file.
